On déménageuhhhhhhhhhhhh
by Lily5432
Summary: Le gang de la cité et notre trio déménagent tous dans une même maison! Les amourettes sont là, mais ce n'est parfois pas si facile que l'on pense. NaminéxRiku SoraxKairi Rikux? OlettexHayner SelphiexPence Roxasx?
1. La fête de Sora et Roxas

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces trucs m'appartiennent! XD!

**Note **: C'est ma première fic de Kingdom Hearts. Elle prend en compte les jeux mais tourne au délire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Donc…Elle se décrit au je car un des persos raconte! Le perso changera à chaque chapitre mais reviendra sûrement! Les couples de ma fic sont : RikuxNaminé, RikuxJLEDISPAS à un moment mais vous comprendrez rendu là xD, SoraxKairi, HaynerxOlette, PencexSelphie et JELEDISPASxRoxas(Ca vous spoilerais voyons!) ! J'espère sincèrement avoir des reviews!

L'auteure Lily5432

**_La fête de Sora…et Roxas_**

**Coucou! C'est Olette! Bon…comme vous l'avez lu dans le titre du chapitre…c'est la fête de Sora et Roxas. Vous allez vous dire que cela me sert à rien de le savoir car ils vivent sur l'île de la destinée. MAIS VOUS AVEZ TORT! ****Ils vivent**** dans la cité. Kairi, Riku et Naminé également. Les similis on reprit une forme normale depuis un moment et on maintenant la seule chose qui les rendaient différents avant, ils ont un cœur. Ils sont tous rendu ici car une apocalypse a eu lieux sur l'île. La lettre du roi prévenait Sora, Kairi et Riku qu'elle aurait lieux et qu'ils devaient le dire à tout les habitants de l'île. Depuis, grâce à un système des plus élaboré, ils ont pu venir ici et la ville est BOURRÉE DE GENS!!xD!Mais maintenant ils font tous parti d'une grande bande de copain qui comporte, Naminé, Kairi, Moi, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Hayner et Pence.**

**Donc, revenons en au début, c'est la fête de Sora et Roxas que l'on considère comme son jumeau. Tout comme Kairi et Naminé sont considérées comme des jumelles pour nous. Ils auront, Sora et Roxas, 19 ans aujourd'hui. JE SUIS JALOUSEUH!!Ils sont tous plus vieux que moi. Riku à presque 20 ans. Kairi, Naminé, Pence et Hayner ont tous près de 19 ans et moi je viens à peine d'avoir mes dix-huit. Alors je leur fais gentiment la tête. Ce soir je suis censée aller au ciné avec Hayner.**

**Nous sommes tous au repaire pour fêter, Sora est dos à nous. Il tien une lettre qui vient de son père dans sa main. Son père est décédé il y a peu en la lui laissant. Il ouvre doucement l'enveloppe puis il en sort la lettre et la lit tout bas. Il se tourne vers nous avec un grand sourire. Il nous regarde moi et Hayner et dit :**

-J'espère que vous teniez pas trop à votre film…PARCE QUE DEMAIN ON DÉMÉNAGE SUR LE BORD DE L'EAU! Nous tous! La MÊME MAISON!!

**Nos yeux à moi et les autres, sauf Sora, son grand ouvert en voulant dire «QUOI?!»**

-Mon père avait économisé pour une maison sur le bord de la plage, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui servirait à rien. Il en acheté une plus grande et me la offert comme cadeau pour mes 19 ans! Il faut qu'on emballe tout, qu'on y aille le plus tôt possible! Plus de parents, plus d'école même si on en avait plus, juste la plage et les petits boulots à temps partiels! Même si la plage est déconseillée en hiver…

**AH QUOI?!PAS DE CINÉ AVEC HAYNER!HumHumHUM…euh je veux dire…QUOI! ON DÉMÉNAGE SUR LE BORD DE L'EAU. En voyant mon expression, Roxas commence à faire des gestes assez explicites que mes amis n'ont pas le temps de voir. Je me lève et je regarde les autres avec les poings serrés. Je me dirige vers Roxas avec un sourire machiavélique. Muhahahahahahahahahahhaha! Il me fuit avec un regard effrayé, sautant par-dessus le fauteuil dans lequel il était assit. Je saute par-dessus ce fauteuil à mon tour et il se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac. Je l'entoure de mes bras et il se met à me supplier. -Je t'en supplie Olette, ne fais pas ça, je te jure je ne recommencerait plus! -Trop tard, t'avais qu'à pas m'énerver, dis-je.**

**Puis la je lève mon genou pour un coup parfaitement placé alors que les autres scandent mon nom pour m'encourager. Même Riku, et c'est lui le plus sage. Il a même un sourire au visage, ça lui arrive pas souvent. Je retourne m'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Puis la notre Roxy dit** :

-Pourquoi tu frappes toujours _là_!?

-Parce que c'est _là_ que ça fait mal! Oh et aussi…C'est Riku qui m'as enseigné à frapper aussi bien, **répondis-je**.

**Ils se regardent mutuellement, Roxas a l'air furieux alors que Riku lui…rieur .Celui ci brise le lien en posant son regard au sol et en sortant sa pose de : Le mec suuuuuper sérieux. Les bras croisée et son dos au mur, il dit a Roxas, la tête toujours vers le sol :**

-Toi au moins tu n'as pas eu à subir ses entraînements! ,** il lève le regard,** quand j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça faisait mal…je l'ai supplié de partir en pleurant. C'est _extrêmement_ rare de me voir pleurer!

**Puis Naminé se lève en disant** :

-Vous savez? Cela me rappelle la fois où, dans ma série télé favorite, Josh se fait frapper par Erika alors que c'est Jess qui la trompait!Vous comprenez! Ils sont jumeaux et elle s'était trompée!

**Je la regarde, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas seule, nous la regardons tous**.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous ennuie encore, **dit notre petite blondinette**.

-Mais non, **dit alors Riku avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire le mot « Cacahuète», **vas-y , ça a l'air intéressant…

**AH NON!! C'EST LA VENGEANCE DE RIKU!!Je vous explique. Depuis que Sora et Kairi sont ensembles, le groupe se sépare toujours en quatre duo à chacune de leurs sorties. Roxas et Pence, on les nomme les bouffons, ils sont toujours entrain de préparer un mauvais coup. Riku et Naminé, les sages, car ils ont jamais fais quelque chose de très grave depuis leur arrivé ici (du moins c'est ce que l'on pense! xD). Kairi et Sora, les tourtereaux, perce que parfois le seul truc qu'ils savent faire c'est de s'embrasser. Et en dernier moi et Hayner, mais on ne sait pas notre surnom. Alors…À ce qui paraît, à chaque fois que cela arrive, Naminé devient une vrai pipelette. Elle parle sans arrêt et le pauvre Riku dois l'endurer. Depuis il nous jure qu'il se vengera et là c'est commencé. Cela peut paraître débile mais Naminé parle toujours en ce moment même. Elle nous cite encore son Josh Neckim, le HERO de sa série favorite. Même quand il embrasse Kairi, Sora est plus héros que lui.**

**Bref, elle vient d'entamer un très long discourt sur la façon dont Jess à tromper Erika avec Misa pendant presque un an sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.**

**Étant donné que je ne veux pas la déranger, je vais continuer d'expliquer des trucs cruciaux pour notre histoire.**

**Comme vous le savez, Pence a une copine. C'est Selphie, la vieille amie de Kairi, Sora et Riku. On ne la voit pas souvent car elle travaille pour payer ses études. Elle veux faire dans le domaine du sport. Pour ce qui est de Roxas, sa vie amoureuse reste secrète, quand on lui en parle il change de sujet. Riku lui a le béguin pour Nam. Même si il déteste ses discours de 5 mètres de long. Je l'ai vu rougir l'autre jour quand elle s'était assise entre ses jambes, et croyez moi, voir Riku rougir c'est rare. Sora et Kairi son ensembles depuis environs un an. ILSONTTROPMIMI!! Hayner se confit seulement aux gars alors j'en sais rien. Moi comme vous avez pu le remarquer au début de se chapitre, j'ai un faible pour Hayner. Puis Naminé elle, elle est tellement bizarre que j'ai toujours pas compris. Vous voyez, quand moi et Kairi on le lui demande elle prend une feuille et écrit : «Rit Irritant Kazaï en Uniforme…» …Je VIENS de comprendre! C'est un acrostiche de Riku!!Il faudrait penser à les enfermés dans la même pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se l'avouent ou encore que Riku s'arrache les oreilles.**

**Je regarde mes amis qui ont tous l'air ennuyés sauf Naminé et Riku. Riku est sûrement en train de se marre de notre gueule et Naminé elle…bin elle parle toujours. Sora et Kairi sont assit sur le même fauteuil et la pauvre rouquine s'endort sur son amoureux. Pence et Roxas se lancent mollement une balle de tennis que Hayner vient de recevoir dans la tronche. QUOI!OH MON DIEU!Je cour vers Hayner et je lui demande si il va bien. Il est couché au sol et sourit comme un débile mental. Il me regarde et dit enfin :**

-Pourquoi ça irait mal, Roxas lance comme une fillette.

**Roxas n'y prête pas attention. Je ****ris**** un peu alors qu'Hayner se relève. Nos regards se croisent. Je ****rougis**** énormément et les autres ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Il me sourit mais amicalement et ajoute :**

-Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu rougis.

**TOUS les autres se tournent vers nous. Je rougis encore plus et puis ils commencent tous à rire, même Riku, c'est rare de le voir rire. Hayner rit aussi et je commence à mon tour. Nous rions tous. Nous partons un moment après. Moi et les autres filles mais Kairi part plus tôt.**

**Les deux sont chacune d'un coté de moi. Elles me regardent avec un sourire curieux au visage. Puis là Kairi lance :**

**-**Alors? T'as le béguin pour Hayner?

-Allez didididididididididit!!, **ajoute Naminé**.

**Je cesse de marcher, met mes mains dans mon dos et baisse la tête pour cacher mes joues rougies. Les filles commencent à rire de moi. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler. Kairi s'est arrêtée mais Nam est presque en train de se rouler par terre.**

-Parle pas Miss Riz irritant Kazaï en uniforme! **Criais-je.**

**Elle cesse de rire à son tour et me regarde. Puis elle explose de rire à nouveau et dit :**

-T'as enfin compris ce que ça voulait dire?!Y'était temps.

**Kairi est dans son coin et à l'air de ne rien comprendre. Je m'approche d'elle et lui explique ce que veux dire «Riz irritant Kaizaï en Uniforme» signifie. C'est comme si une lumière venait de s'allumer. (Comme quoi son coté blonde ressort). Elle sourit bêtement et dit :**

-Ca tombe bien! J'ai toujours trouvé que vous iriez bien ensembles.

**Puis nous finissons notre chemin. Kairi part en premier et Naminé me suit jusqu'à trois maisons de chez moi puis me salue une dernière fois, ensuite, elle me quitte. Je sens que ce sera plus dur de garder tous nos secrets quand on va cohabiter avec les gars.**


	2. Révélations choquantes

Note: Merci pour les reviews c'est vraiment gentils! Bonne lecture et une petite reviews ca fait pas de mal!

**_Révélations choquantes_**

**SALUT! C'est plus Oly c'est moi…devinez c'est qui!!!!! Vous trouvez pas hein???…j'ai besoin de sommeil…C'EST RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Olette m'a convaincu en me menaçant d'aller crier partout que j'ai le béguin pour Nam, alors c'est a mon tour de narrer…c'est vraiment narrer le verbe…Ouh la c'est pas beau…Je narre, tu narres… Bref…pourquoi moi? J'en sais fichtrement rien, mais bon…Alors, je dois vous raconter ce qui est arrivé avec nous (les gars) ce même soir. Au fait Olette… ****AH QUOI?!?!?!?PAS DE CINÉ AVEC HAYNER!HumHumHUM…euh je veux dire…QUOI! ON DÉMÉNAGE SUR LE BORD DE L'EAU…c'était pas très subtile. Mais commençons ce texte que j'arrête de dire des conneries.**

**Moi, Sora, Roxas, Pence et Hayner nous dirigions vers nos «chez nous». Je vis en appartement avec Roxas qui avait pas le budget pour s'en payer un seul. Mais bon…retournons à l'essentiel avant qu'Olette vienne me butter dans les parties. Alors, l'ambiance était assez tendue. Hayner n'avait rien dit depuis notre départ et se promenait les mains dans les poches. Roxas fut le premier à briser notre long silence.**

**-Alors Hayner? Tu en pince pour Olette? Je sais pas pour toi mais…tu as l'air de lui faire de l'effet, dit-il.**

**Hayner ne dit rien au commentaire de Roxy. Je ne voulais pas que tout notre trajet se déroule comme ça, alors je demande :**

-Toi Roxas, une fille en vue? Tu dois bien apprécier un de nos trois amies. Il y a Nam, Kairi et Ol…

**Mais il m'interrompu et dit sur un ton colérique :**

-AUCUNE! Je ne suis pas attiré par elles

-Par qui alors?,** dis-je**

**-**Personne,** dit Roxas en baissant le regard.**

**-**Ca ce peu pas être attiré par personne**, fit remarquer Sora.**

-Si je vous dis par qui je suis attiré, vous ne me croirez pas! Et de toute façon il est mort!

-IL???, **m'exclamais-je avec tout les autres.**

**Roxas avait l'air de se rendre compte de la gaffe qu'il avait fait. Il nous regardait tous avec de grands yeux . Il eux l'air de reprendre tout son courage un moment et avoua :**

-Je suis attiré pas les mecs, voilà! Vous êtes contents?

**Je trébucha n'ayant pas remarquer que Sora, qui est devant moi, avait cessé de marcher. Nous sommes tous surpris. Puis Roxas ajoute :**

-Presque tout les membres de l'organisation étaient gays. Larxène était au fille. Mais le gars que j'aimai, ou plutôt croyait aimer, il appréciait plus les gars comme Demyx.

-Pour qui t'avais le béguin alors?, **demanda Hayner soudainement intéressé par la conversation.**

-Axel, **répondit Sora avant même que Roxas ne dise un mot**, t'as tout faux, il t'a cherché partout!

-Mais c'était pour voir son ami, pas son _amoureux_!, **fit remarquer Roxas avant de fuir jusqu'à chez nous.**

**Moi je suis toujours par-terre. J'ai une expression surprise et je fige sur place tel l'eau sur une banquise. Sora passe sa main devant mes yeux mais je ne réagis pas.**

-Ca fait un an que je vis avec un homo et je m'en suis jamais rendu compte, **dis-je.**

**Pence s'approche alors que Sora et Hayner sont toujours là à fixer l'endroit où Roxas était. Il me tendit la main et dit en souriant faussement :**

-Tu parles…Moi c'est mon meilleur ami et il m'a rien dit. T'imagine, il me cachait son plus grand secret, alors que moi je lui confit tout et ce sans exceptions.

**Je pris la main de mon ami qui m'aida à me relever. Sora avait cessé son regard de bouffon alors qu'Hayner nous quittait déjà, prétendant aller commencer à préparer ses bagages. Nous finissons la route silencieusement. Seul quelques questions sans réponses sortent de temps à autres.**

**Rendu à l'appartement, je quitte les deux autres. Je tente d'ouvrir la porte, mais la serrure est fermée. Je sort mes clés de ma poche et j'ouvre. J'entre et j'enlève mes chaussures. Je me dirige vers ma chambre mais j'entend les sanglots de Roxas, alors je me tourne et vais vers la tienne. Il est assis sur son lit les genoux dans ses bras.**

**J'entre dans la chambre et m'assoies à ses cotés. Je suis plus mal à l'aise qu'a l'habitude. Bin quoi…c'est normal quand on vient d'apprendre que son ami est homosexuel. Je ravale ma salive en écoutant les sanglots de Roxas qui s'est à peine rendu compte de ma présence. Je le regarde et je dis enfin :**

-Roxas, ça va?

**Il lève le regard vers moi, ses yeux sont rougis par ses larmes.**

-Ca à l'air d'aller, **dit-il sur un ton qui ne lui allait pas vraiment.**

**Je ne répondis pas, lui faisant comprendre que j'ai compris qu'il va mal. Puis sans que je m'en attende il ajoute :**

-Je m'ennui tellement de lui. À chaque fois que je vois une chevelure rouge, je vérifie si c'est lui, même si je sais qu'il n'est plus. Quand Sora m'a raconté les dernières paroles d'Axel, j'ai vraiment ressentit du remord. Il est mort parce qu'il voulais me voir. C'est de ma faute.

-Roxas ne dit pas des choses comme cela. Moi j'ai déjà fait pire que ce que tu as fait…j'ai même déjà tenté de tuer Sora de ma propre main. En plus ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute de personne.

-Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Ca me sers à rien.

-Hé Roxy! Tu peux pas nous faire ça, **m'exclamais-je. **Tu dois venir avec nous. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber. En plus, il y aura des gens intéressants pour toi. T'imagines!!! Des tonnes de torses nus, **ajoutais-je pour blaguer.**

**Roxas a un petit sourire . Il desserre ses bras et frappe le mien en disant :**

**-**Espèce de taré, va…

**Je quitte la pièce, heureux de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai soudainement faim, ce qui m'attire à me diriger vers notre petite cuisine ou je mange, sûrement, mon dernier repas dans cet appartement miteux.**

**Au loin, j'entend Roxas qui commence à vider ses tirroirs. Je décide de passer un coup de fil au autres gars pour leur annoncer que c'est réglé. Un peu plus tard Roxas vient me voir pour me parler un peu. Vers 23 heures nous allons dans nos chambres, mais j'ai déjà prévu autre chose que de dormir.**

**Mon avis sur ce qui va arriver rendu là bas : Des couples se formeront, d'autres continuerons et Roxas conservera son sourire! Parole de Riku! A la la la… je commence à fatiguer et ça parait…**


	3. En route

Note : 1. Merci pour les reviews! 

2.Vous pouvez en mettre d'autres!

3. Joyeux Noël

4.aucun Joyeux Noël sans…BONNE ANNÉE 2008!

5.Bonne lecture!

6.SCOOP : le prochain chapitre est déjà en cour d'écriture!

7.Pas cours comme un cours d'école bien sur…--

**_En route_**

**Bonjour!!!Nous changeons encore de narrateur…et oui…c'est Roxas qui raconte aujourd'hui…Je sais que jusqu'à maintenant je suis très ennuyant, mais j'ai mal dormi…alors mettez ça sur le dos de Riku…Donc je commence…ah aussi, merci Riku de ne pas avoir spécifier certains trucs don j'ai parlé et…ÉCOUTE PLUS JAMAIS LES DISQUES DE KAIRI À UN HEURE DU MATIN MÊME SI C'EST POUR FAIRE CHIER LE PROPRIO UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS! MAINTENANT J'AI DU NICK LACHEY DANS LA TÊTE EN PLUS DE PAS AVOIR DORMI!!!**

**Donc…nous sommes le lendemain de cette soirée bien remplie. Je suis avec les autres, nous avons tous nos bagages et nous nous préparons à embarquer dans le train. Ce train qui nous mènera à une nouvelle vie. Kairi à au moins 7 valises/boites pleines de maquillages, vêtements et autres trucs, alors qu'en général on en a que trois chaque. **

**Hayner est aussi silencieux qu'hier soir…et ça doit être **_**grâce**_** à d'hier soir. On dirait même presque qu'il tente d'éviter Olette. Elle, elle est assise sur une valise et regarde le ciel. Les autres ont l'air d'avoir remarqué les cernes d'un kilomètre de long sous mes yeux mais apparemment gardent les questions pour plus tard. Riku lui à l'air super en forme, mais lui normalement il est juste idiot quand il a pas dormi. Sora est super souriant même si il traîne ses choses plus le trois quart de celles de Kairi. Naminé elle, elle joue avec une console portable de Pence qui lui, lui montre comment jouer.**

**Le train arrive enfin… nous le regardons tous comme il le mérite. C'est à dire comme un dieu libérateur. Olette se lève de sur ses valises, les traînes derrière elle et entre la première, suivie de Sora qui soulève toujours le surplus de Kairi. Puis j'entre à mon tour…c'est un train comme les autres en fait.**

**Nous sommes tous dans le train. Notre wagon est séparé en deux parties, celle où on est assit et l'autre pièce où il y a nos bagages et un sleeping bag au cas ou on aurait un paresseux. Il y a deux banc faces à faces. Sur le mien il y a moi Sora, Kairi et Riku. Sur celui d'en face Hayner, Olette, Naminé et Pence. Nener(surnom de Hayner) à l'air mal à l'aise…sûrement car Oly est assise à coté de lui.**

**Riku se met à dire des trucs absurdes, Il nous parles d'un histoire de castor et de Steven Spielberg. Tous les autres et moi on le regarde en voulant dire «Riku, t'as besoin de sommeil». Il renonce à nous raconter sa « palpitante » histoire et va dans la pièce bagages/dodo en disant :**

-Ca va…pour votre grand plaisir je vais dormir.

**Enfin…les filles ne savent toujours pas pour mon attirance envers les hommes. Je me décide à leur dire. Je le chuchote à Sora qui me sourit en tapant ma main pour m'encourager. JE ME LANCE!**

-Les filles. Hier j'ai dit un truc aux gars et je voudrais vous en parler.

**Elles sont toutes tournées vers moi et me donnent toute leur attention. Olette me sourit pour m'encourager à continuer, Naminé me regarde comme un moment important de sa série favorite et Kairi s'est levé pour me regarder de face.**

-Je vous le cache depuis longtemps, j'espere que vous ne m'en voudrais pas…je…je suis homo.

**Elles ont toute l'air surprises sur le coup, mais leur visages étonnés laissent place à des regards joyeux. Olette sort une petite blague pour mettre de l'ambiance.**

-C'est cool! On va pouvoir faire des partys pyjama avec toi!

**Naminé ricane et rajoute** :

-On te comprend tellement en plus…LES HOMMES C'EST TROOOOOOOOP SEXY!

-J'essais de dormir, **se plain Riku de l'autre côté de la porte**.

-Désolée, **s'excusa tout de suite Nam en rougissant**.

**Puis à partir de ce moment là, je peu pas vraiment vous raconter ce qui est arrivé car je me suis, un tout petit peu comme…beaucoup endormi. Alors je sais pas ce qui arrive après sauf qu'Oly et Kairi ont beaucoup énervé Nam avec ce rougissement**.

**Nous arrivons à la gare environs deux heures plus tard. Nous devons ensuite prendre l'autobus pour aller jusqu'à notre nouvelle demeure. Sora se donne encore la lourde tâche de traîner ses choses et celles de sa bien-aimée, le pauvre. Nous en avons pour une demi heure de bus.**

**Nous arrivons à destination. Le premier truc que je remarque…le mur extérieur est bleu. Puis ensuite je regarde dans le bus et je vois qu'Olette s'est elle aussi assoupie. Croyez moi, il ne faut pas la réveiller sous peine de mort…ou alors de coup de genou dans les parties. Riku est notre héros, il se risque à porter notre belle au bois dormant dans une des chambres de la maison avec ses bras musclés…je m'éloigne du sujet là, non? Tout de suite je remarque une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux de Hayner. Sora est le premier à entre car il a la clé…de la maison, pas sa Keyblade. Riku entre ensuite avec Oly endormie dans ses bras fort…je devrais arrêter d'admirer les bras de Riku.**

**J'aide l'argenté en déplaçant les valise de celui-ci et d'Olette jusqu'à l'entré. Puis j'entre enfin en prenant le temps de regarder autour de moi. J'étais tellement distrait par ces valises et boîtes que je n'ai point remarqué la grandeur de notre habitat. Elle est immense!!!! Bon pas à ce point là…mais quand même assez pour satisfaire les besoins de huit jeunes adultes. Elle est meublée en plus!!! La cuisine est simple, de couleur verte et blanche. Les salles de bains sont, une verte pomme et l'autre bleu marine. La salle à manger est suuuuuuuuper grande. Elle contient une très longue table et une dizaine de chaises, quatre sur les cotés et une à chaque bout plus exactement. Mais le hic de notre maison…**

-Il y a que quatre chambres!!!

**Voilà, Sora l'a dit…Merci Sora de péter ma narration… Donc, il n'y a que quatre chambres à coucher. Une contient un lit double et est bleue sombre mais pas aussi foncée que le bleu marine. La deuxième a deux lits une place et est de couleur rouge et bleu. La troisième et la quatrième sont organisées de la même façon, une est orange et blanche(Les couleurs d'Oly!!XD) et l'autre rose et noire**.

**-**On pourrait prendre celle avec le lit double moi et Sora, **dit Kairi en le regardant tendrement.**

-Hors de question, **répliqua Naminé,** on ne veut pas entendre vos galipettes.

**J'ai oublié de dire que la maison est bien sûre deux étages et a une magnifique terrasse avec vu sur la mer. Je quitte la pièce, ne voulant pas les entendre se chamailler pour un truc si stupide. Je me retrouve devant la chambre où Riku borde Olette, tel un grand frère ou un père. Il s'apprête à partir mais Oly le tire par son chandail tellement fort qu'il se retrouve couché à ses cotés, le dos au mur. Puis Lelette( autre surnom débile qu'on donne à Olette pour l'enrager)s'écrie** :

-RIKU! Espèce de pervers. Tu ma touché la fesse en me prenant dans le bus! Pour ça, tu seras ma peluche toute l'aprem!!!

-SORA!QUELQU'UN! JE VOUS EN PRIE! AYEZ PITIÉ! AIDEZ MOI ELLE EST FOLLEUUUUHHHHHH!, **cria l'argenté**.

**L'ambiance a complètement changer. Olette sert Kuku( Le surnom de Riku! Ouioui!) dans ses bras tel un bébé avec sa doudou. Moi j'éclate de rire comme un malade, j'en suis rendu à genou. Cela lui apprendra à avoir appris à Oly à me frapper dans les bijoux. Les autres arrivent et se marrent tous de sa gueule avec moi.**

**Les beaux souvenirs commencent déjà à se former…**


	4. Journée 1

Note de l'auteure : Alors….

DÉSOLÉE POUR MON SUUUUUUUUUUUPER GROS RETARD!!!!En particulier à roxasette car je lui avais promis.

Ensuite…Certains des couples principaux vont changer au cour de l'histoire, mais je vais juste vos dire ceux qui ne changerons pas. SoraxKairi, Roxasx????, PencexSelphie…

J'espère sincèrement que ça ne vous déçois pas…, et que vous continuerez de me lire.

Et puis bin…Bonne Année 2008

http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/5475/ondmnageuhhhhjj4.jpg

**Ca c'est un petit dessin pour montrer un peu à quoi ils ressembles. Il est un peu manqué…**

**_Journée 1_**

**Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…vous savez pas c'est qui, hein? Eh non c'est pas Xemnas qui est de retour. C'est Kairi!Bin quoi???Après deux narrations masculine j'ai bien droit à mon chapitre, non? La vous devez vous demander : Mais pourquoi ce rire diabolique alors???C'est simple, j'ai emprunter la caméra vidéo de Pence et je veux m'assurer que l'on se souviendra de notre première journée ici!**

**Mais avant je dois vous dire ce détail. Je n'ai pas gagné, je n'ai pas le lit double avec Sora…Après un looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongue discussion, j'ai la chambre rose avec Roxas, Naminé et Oly on la chambre orange et blanche, Hayner et Pence la bleu et rouge et logiquement…vous avez compris que Sora et Riku partagent la chambre avec lit double…Et cela tout simplement car ils tenaient à « Garder leur virilité » et voulaient pas la chambre rose. Mais d'après moi deux mecs dans le même lit c'est pas très viril , même si l'un des deux est mon petit copain...**

**Je commence pour de bon…Je décide de réveiller mes deux amies en premier. J'ouvre la porte de leur chambre. Je sais qu'Olette est à ma gauche et Naminé à ma droite. Je cadre bien la chambre dans la caméra et je crie :**

-Debout les paresseuses!!!

**Naminé replace sa couverture, de façon à cacher son visage de la lumière. Olette elle bouge un peu mais pas plus que ça, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. Puis là j'entend des bâillements, mais pas deux bâillements, TROIS! Je me rend compte qu'il y a un squatteur dans le lit d'Olette (sûrement le truc qui l'empêchait de bouger). Il tasse la couverte pour montrer son visage, je le reconnais tout de suite par ses cheveux d'argent. J'ouvre les yeux grands et je dit :**

-T'es encore là toi?

-Oui, **me répond Riku comme si de rien n'était**, et je suis pas une gonzesse…

-Alors pourquoi t'es toujours là?

-Bin logiquement je me suis juste pas réveillé…

-Paresseux!

**J'avoue c'est logique.. Naminé elle, à l'air de trouver la conversation gênante pour son sommeil et se cache sous son oreiller. Elle se plain que j'aurais pu attendre pour tous les réveiller de leur doux sommeils ( Elle devait rêver que Riku était dans SON lit ). Mais bon, c'est nos trois plus paresseux…c'est pour ça que c'est marrant les réveiller!xD**

**Olette essais de se cacher dans ses couvertures à son tour. Mais Riku décide qu'elle se réveille et tien les draps bien haut pour empêcher Olette de les prendre. Oly commence à frapper le bras qui la dérange dans ses piètres tentatives. Riku à pas mal l'air de s'en ficher et sourit comme un gamin qui vient de faire un mauvais coup. Elle arrête de frapper le bras et, avec toute sa rage, elle agrippe le t-shirt de notre argenté favoris. Elle le tire violemment, le faisait passer par dessus elle et le lâche juste attend pour qu'il chute au sol. Si vous auriez vu la tronche de Riku. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et lance le même sourire que Riku avait fait à celui-ci. Moi je suis morte de rire et je filme le tout.**

**Je les laisse et je me dirige vers la salle de bain d'ou j'entend un séchoir. Je sais qu'un seul de mes amis de gars se sèche les cheveux, pour mieux les aplatir. Je sort une broche à cheveux avec laquelle je débarre la porte de la pièce. J'entre et je vois Roxy avec une serviette autour de la taille, sa belle peau …désolée je m'éloigne un peu du sujet….BIN QUOI! SORA ET ROXAS ON LE MÊME CORPS APRÈS TOUT! Il se rend compte de ma présence et s'écrit :**

-Riri**(Moi c'est Riri et Riku c'est Kuku pour les « nons-informés »)** MERDE! Sort avec ta caméra!!!

**Je ne me fait pas prier et je quitte la pièce en riant. Il ferme…claque la porte et la ferme à clé. Personne vous avait dit qu'il séchait ses cheveux et les aplatissait maintenant? Bon …qui sera ma prochaine victime???**

**Je monte en haut…en fait c'est logique. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre mes plus vieux copains, et comme prévu, il n'y a que Sora qui dort toujours comme un ange. Je me couche derrière lui de la même façon que celui-ci. Je cadre nos deux visages en levant mon bras assez haut. Puis là je lui mordille l'oreille. Il sursaute en criant :**

-RIKU MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS?!?!?!?

**Il se retourne avec les yeux en mode : SUPER GIGA SUPRA GRAND! Puis là il remarque que c'est moi. Il s'assit convenablement alors que je fait de même en recadrant sur lui pour le voir me sourire.**

-Désolé je croyais que c'était…, **se défendit Sora**.

-Ca va je te pardonne!,** dis je en guise de réponse**,** un beau sourire au visage**.

**Il tasse la caméra pour cadrer entre nous deux et m'embrasse en plein devant la caméra. Mais notre baiser fut interrompu. La porte s'est ouverte et le plus âgé de notre gang entre. Il nous regarde et dit dégoûté** :

-La prochaine fois que je rentre dans cette chambre, qui est aussi _la mienne_, je veux pas voir ça! Ok?

**Je quitte à contre cœur Sora, ça me servirais rien de rester, sauf me faire taquiner par Riku. En chemin je croise Naminé qui me pointe sa chambre en ricanant.. Je me dirige vers celle-si et j'entrouvre la porte silencieusement. Je glisse le bout de la caméra dans le trou que j'ai ouvert et je filme le tout en espionnant sur le petit écran de la caméra. Je rêve! Hayner est en train d'inviter Olette à sortir. ILSROUGISSENTC'ESTTROPMIMI!!!**

-Euh…bin, ça va paraître stupide, **disait Hayner**, bin…je voudrais bien qu'on aille au cinéma pour remplacer la sortie qu'on avait prévu. On irait voir le film qu'on devait voir…

-Bien sûr, **répondait Olette en se mordant la lèvre**.

**Le moment intéressant est terminé. Je m'en vais vers le salon où Pence regarde un dessin animé en parlant au téléphone **_**et **_**en mangeant une pomme. Vous saviez qu'il avait perdu **_**beaucoup **_**de poids. Sora et Riku se sont presque battu pour lui faire prendre un régime et l'entraîner. Il est rendu presque aussi bien bâtit que Riku lui-même. Je m'assoies à côté de lui et il a pas mal l'air de s'en ficher. Je le filme un moment, mais je fini par m'énerver de le filmer en train de dire des mots doux à ma petite Selphie. Je le laisse en lui glissant de la saluer de ma part et je court vers ma chambre ou Riku, Roxas et Olette sont. Olette est rougie, ils l'ont sûrement taquiné. Je remarque que Riku a changé de vêtements. Roxas quitte la pièce…Il m'en veut encoooore . Je vide une des boîtes que j'ai emmené sur mon lit. Elle contient mes vieux jouets, je les est apporter pour en faire le tri.**

**Je l'explique à mes amis qui sont dans ma pièce. Ils me sourient tout les deux. Ils s'approchent et regardent mes vieilleries. Olette prend une poupée, c'était ma favorite avant. Je me rappelle encore quand Sora lui avait mit du vernis à ongle dans le front pour blaguer. Il est toujours là d'ailleurs. Je n'ai plus rejoué avec après qu'il est fait ça. Riku rit, il doit s'en être souvenu aussi. Olette la dépose en la regardant tristement. J'avoue qu'elle à passé un mauvais quart d'heure la pauvre. Ses cheveux sont tout mêlés , autrefois ils étaient beaux long et blonds. Sa petit robe rose s'est usée avec le temps. Ses yeux sont bleus, comme presque toutes les poupées. Elle pourrait être tellement belle.**

**Oly et Riku on l'air de comploté un truc, ils se regardent mais je ne comprend pas de quoi ils discutent! Mais bon…je dois être folle comme toujours. Je reprend ma caméra et je filme mes jouets. Riku et Olette on l'air pas mal fatiguées…ils ont trop dormi les paresseux. Une question me gratte le bout de la langue. Je DOIS la poser :**

-Dit Olette?, **demandais-je, **il est confortable Riku pour dormir.?

**À mon grand étonnement elle n'a pas rougis, c'est Riku qui a rougis! Riku aurait pas le béguin pour mes deux colocataires féminines, quand même…c'est…intriguant. Olette à l'air de chercher une réponse non gênante. Elle finit par dire :**

-Oui… ça te cause un problème?

-Non, **affirmais-je en riant à moitié, **je voulais juste savoir.

-Ok…

**Puis là je pense à un truc, juste pour faire rougir Oly devant la caméra**.

-Au fait Oly, il est quand ton rendez-vous avec Hayner?, **demandais-je.**

-Euh…, **j'ai réussis elle le dit en rougissant, **ce…c'est pas un rendez vous, c'est juste une sortie amicale.

**-**Ok alors…c'est quand ta « sortie amicale » avec Nener? (**Et oui encore un surnom débile)**

**Elle rougit et disant très bas que c'est ce soir même. Je lui sourit et je vais vers une autre pièce. J'ai encore beaucoup à filmer...**


	5. La sortie amicale

Note de l'auteure : Salut….donc…premier chapitre écrit direct à l'ordinateur! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore désolé pour le retard de la dernière fois…

**_La « Sortie amicale »_**

**Salut! C'est Hayner. Tout d'abord…merci Kairi d'avoir dévoilé ce surnom complètement débile et que JE DÉTESTE! Bon je vais y aller sérieusement. Le reste de la journée c'est passé assez normalement. C'est à dire que Pence monopolisait la ligne téléphonique, Kairi nous harcelait avec la caméra, Riku se cherchait un truc à faire alors Roxas lui a dit de se lancer dans la piscine tout habillé et il l'a fait, moi je cherchait ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre en rangeant mes affaires dans mes tiroirs, Sora suivait Kairi comme un chien de poche et Olette et Naminé se cachaient dans leur chambre…sûrement à parler de trucs de filles. Alors c'est pas de mes affaires!**

**Nous sommes rendu le soir et j'ai décidé de m'habiller normalement avec mes cargos à motifs de guerre et mon haut avec une tête de mort. Comme dirait Sora quand il est pas en train de coller Kairi, rien de mieux qu'être sois-même. Nous sommes à table et nous avons de la chance, Riku à empêcher Naminé de cuisiner( croyez moi, cuisine et Naminé ça va pas ensemble!) et a fait à manger. Il s'est pas cassé la tête, il est allé acheter de la viande au pas de courses et nous à fait des sandwich-sous-marin. C'est vraiment délicieux quand on y pense…**

**Le dîner s'est passé à merveille, Riri et Sora ne se sont pas bécoté du tout, c'est assez surprenant. Je vais me doucher et j'enfile enfin mes vêtements (J'ai passé toute la journée en pyjama). Je me coiffe les cheveux avec du gel rapidement et je n'oublie pas de me brosser les dents pour une bonne haleine. Je me dirige vers l'entré de la maison ou j'attend Olette le dos accoté au mur en sifflotant l'air d'une chanson de « The Sounds ». Les gars sont tous dans le salon je les vois d'ici. **

**Naminé arrive avec Kairi à ses côtés et elles ont l'air de cacher un truc. Elles chuchotent par derrière et je comprend que ce qu'elles me cachent c'est Olette. Naminé ricane un peu et elle dit :**

-Messieurs, et en particulier Hayner, veuillez accueillir Olette!

**Elle se tasse et Kairi fait de même. Olette est encore plus magnifique qu'à son habitude, tout en restant naturelle. Elle porte un beau T-shirt rouge avec un jean blanc, un ensemble vraiment beau. Je peux voir qu'elle porte ses pendentifs et bracelets bleu. Ca lui va vraiment bien. Ses cheveux sont attachées en queue de cheval, mais deux mèches ont étés laissée à l'avant. Je regarde les gars, ils ont tous l'air aussi étonnés que moi, même Roxas qui est attiré par les mecs.**

**Olette s'approche de moi en rougissant alors que Riku la siffle pour la taquiner. Je lui murmure qu'elle est magnifique et elle rougit encore plus. Les gars me jettent des regards qui veulent dire « Bonne chance Hayner! Fait pas de gaffe! ». Je prend délicatement la main d'Oly en lui souriant et j'ouvre la porte pour la laisser passer première. Je passe la porte en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux autres et je la referme derrière moi.**

**Nous marchons un peu pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus. Je rougis un peu en remarquant qu'elle ne lâche pas ma main. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je fais de même en la regardant elle. On s'assoit sur un des bancs qu'il y a à l'arrêt. Une vieille dame est assise non loin et elle nous regarde en souriant. Je sursaute et rougis en lâchant la main d'Olette, je suis trop gêné par le regard de la vieille dame. Elle ricane un peu et retourne à sa lecture. C'EST UNE DIABLESSE CETTE VIEILLE!…pardon…Olette me regarde jeter un regard effrayé à la femme et elle rit un peu. Puis elle lance doucement :**

**-**Si on a de la chance ou pourra aller voir le coucher de soleil après le film La vue sur la plage doit être magnifique.

**Je fais oui de la tête en me remettant de « l'attaque de la petite vieille », mais, comme dirait Riku, je gagne des points, ça fait rire Olette. Notre bus arrive et je me lève avant Oly, je me place à coté de la porte et je pointe celle-ci comme l'aurait fait un portier. Elle ricane de nouveau et passe avant moi. Je la suis de peu et je remarque que l'étrange vieille dame est derrière moi. Elle a l'air d'avoir de la misère à monter. Je passe la dernière marche et je me retournes pour lui tendre la main. Elle me sourit et la prend alors que je la tire tranquillement pour l'aider à entrer. Olette est derrière moi et sourit en me voyant faire cette BA.**

**Nous arrivons à l'endroit où on doit aller. C'est à deux rues du cinéma. Nous marchons de nouveau. Je croise une dernière fois le regard de la vieille femme et elle me fait un signe de tête, comme pour me remercier…elle me fait peur quand même la mémé. Puis je continue à marcher en regardant devant moi.**

**J'arrive au cinéma un peu avant Olette. Elle prenait le temps d'admirer le paysage comme toujours. J'ai déjà acheté nos billets quand elle arrive toute souriante. Je lui tend son billet et nous allons au comptoir nous acheter de quoi grignoter pendant le film. Nous achetons un seul pop-corn, on vient de dîner quand même, puis on se prend une petite boisson gazeuse. Rien de bien méchant. Nous entrons dans la salle et après 11 minutes 43 secondes de pub( et oui je calcule ça ) le film commence enfin.**

**Il est 21 heure et le film vient de finir. Il était assez bien, même si c'est pas à cela qu'on s'attendait. Le pop-corn est même pas fini tellement on était captivés. . Olette est de plus en plus souriante. Je comprend pourquoi. Le soleil est toujours là. On va pouvoir le regarder s'endormir . Nous retournons dans le même bus que tout à l'heure, la plage étant à quelques mètres de notre maison.**

**Arrivés à destination nous courons jusqu'à la plage. Olette en a décidé ainsi. Rendue sur le sable chaud elle enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. C'est une habitude qu'elle a prise toute jeune. Pour elle, être nue pied dans le sable c'est comme enlever ses chaussures quand on rentre à la maison. Elle s'assit près de l'endroit ou l'eau monte et redescend tranquillement et elle met ces pieds ou l'eau va. Je m'assoit à ses cotés mais les jambes croisées. Nous posons nos regards sur l'eau qui est orangée, comme le ciel à cette heure là. Elle ricane un peu puis elle s'exclame :**

-Les filles vont êtres déçues, je me suis encore assise dans le sable avec des pantalons blancs. Après être passés à la laveuse ils vont être aussi beige que les autres.

**Je rit avec elle puis nos regards se croisent. C'est mon grand moment. J'approche mon visage du sien doucement et elle fait de même. Nos lèvres entrent en contact. Je m'amuse à mordiller sa lèvre, puis le baiser devient de plus en plus enivrant. Un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Je brise la barrière de ses lèvres, c'est trop long attendre. Mes mains se baladent, allant de ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de son dos. Nos langues se charment tendrement et follement à la fois. Je sens qu'elle sourit encore.**

**Notre long baiser ce finit enfin. Nous levons le regard vers le ciel qui est maintenant étoilé. Nous avons manqué le couché de soleil…mais je crois que ça en valait la peine…**

**Nous retournons à la maison tranquillement en se tenant la main. On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'entrer, on aime mieux attendre à demain pour tout leur dire. Mais trop tard…ils ont tout vu. Kairi ouvre la porte et elle cris très fort** :

-C'est ça une «sortie amicale» Olette?

**Riku rit comme un malade, il comprend la blague de Riri apparemment. Olette est rouge comme une tomate, mais tant qu'elle est heureuse ça me vas. Les gars qui sont pas occupés à rire me font signe de bravo avec des sourire et des clignements des yeux. Je sens que je vais trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien dormir cette nuit. Mais là je peux pas m'en empêcher, je m'approche de mon ami qui est toujours plié en deux et je lui flanque un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il arrête de rire est se frotte le ventre en tentant de faire disparaître la douleur. Ca lui apprendra à se marrer d'Olette…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Note encore de l'auteure : COUCOU!!! J'espère que le baiser vous a plut. C'est la première fois que je décris un bisou comme ça…alors je me sens un peu mal…j'ai peur d'avoir manquée mon coup…bref…une petite review ça fait pas mal!


	6. Une nuit complètement gachée et

Note de l'auteure : Coucou! Comme je n'ai pas école ce matin à cause qu'il y a trop de brouillard sur les routes abitibiennes(L'Abitibi c'est ma région)j'ai décider d'écrire un chapitre. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'en faire. Oh et DucanHeart, je te dis que cela arriveras que dans tes rêves même si mes amies me harcèlent pour que Riku se fasse violer par Roxas(xD). Mais je suis sure que le petit copain de Roxy te plaira quand même.

**_Une nuit complètement ratée et une première journée…soirée au travail_**

**Salut c'est Naminé. Alors…juste pour vous dire des faits assez étrange. Comme que cette nuit je me suis réveillée pour aller au toilettes et il y avait plus de papier…mais nan je déconne. Je me suis réveillée pour aller au toilettes et j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore un squatteur dans le lit d'Oly, mais le fait étrange c'est que ce n'était pas Hayner…C'ÉTAIT ENCORE RIKU! Si si! Je vous le dis! Alors en quittant la pièce je fait le plus de bruit possible pour qu'Olette s'en rende compte et fasse quelque chose. Mon plan marche à merveille et elle sursaute tellement qu'elle le pousse par-terre. Il se réveille tranquillement et la regarde en voulant dire « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ENCORE!».**

-Riku qu'est ce que tu faisait là!, **dit Oly visiblement choquée.**

-Je dormais, c'est pas dur à savoir il me semble. Et puis t'avais pas l'air contre,** répondit Riku, le sommeil l'amochait encore. À moins que ce sois le coup qu'il s'est pris en tombant.**

**Olette le regarde et elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Elle s'exclame, mais pas trop fort pour pas réveiller les autre :**

-RIKU! JE SUIS EN COUPLE VOYONS!

-Et alors…, je faisait que dormir dans le même lit, c'est très amical entre toi et moi**, fit remarquer Riku calmement.**

-LE COUP DE POING D'HAYNER DANS TA TRONCHE T'AURAIS TROUVÉE CA _AMICAL!_

**Riku se lève enfin s'assoit sur mon lit et dit :**

-Ou veux-tu que je dorme alors?

-DANS _TON _LIT PEUT-ÊTRE!, **répliqua Olette.**

-Dans mon lit y a un mec!

-ET ALORS C'EST TON MEILLEUR AMI ET ON SAIT PARFAITEMENT QU'IL EST PAS GAY AVEC LA FACON QU'IL A DE MATTER KAIRI! ALORS SORT DE CETTE PIÈCE OU JE…

-C'EST PAS MA FAUTE! Kairi elle squatte ma place!

-BIN VA DANS SON LIT IDIOT!

-Y'a Roxas dans cette chambre là! Je veux pas qu'il me…

**Olette ne peut se retenir plus longtemps, elle crie à s'en arracher les poumons** :

-RIKU VOYONS! T'AS VÉCU 1 AN AVEC ET IL T'A JAMAIS TOUCHÉ! POURQUOI IL COMMENCERAIS AUJOURD'HUI, HEIN?

**Riku la regarde impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu Olette aussi en colère. J'avoue que c'est rare de la voir ainsi, elle à tellement crié fort qu'elle en a les larmes aux yeux. J'imagine qu'elle a dut avoir peur pour son couple. Je vais au toilettes et je croise les autres qui me regardent avec un air dans le genre « Mais qu'est ce qui passe, j'avais à peine fini de compter mes moutons ». Je hausse les épaules et je les laisse aller voir. Hayner me fonce dedans et s'excuse rapidement en courant vers la chambre ou je suis supposée dormir tranquillement, en rêvant à Riku sur la plage a… désolé je laisse aller mon imagination un peu trop**.

**Je rentre dans la salle de bain et je m'installe. C'est assez surprenant, même d'ici je devine un peu se qui se passe là-bas. J'entend Hayner gueuler alors…c'est pas dur de deviner qu'Olette à du tout expliquer ou alors il exige des explications. Je décide de ne pas me soucier de cela. Après tout ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Je remarque le journal de la semaine sur le comptoir à coté de moi. Tant qu'a entendre mes amis gueuler j'aime mieux lire. Je fini ce que j'ai à faire, je lave mes mains et je prends le journal. Je m'assis sur le rebord du bain et je lit doucement les pages du journal. Puis la je vois quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire.**

**_«Job de serveur-serveuse dans le bar L'Étalon Rose, bien payé, aucune expérience en informatique ou dans le domaine culinaire demandée. »_**

**Je n'arrive pas à le croire. EN PLEIN LE BOULOT QUE JE CHERCHAIT! Dès demain je propose mon nom. J'ai trop hâte. Je suis tellement heureuse que je sort de la salle de bain et je cour vers mes amis leur annoncer la nouvelle. Le combat de cri entre Riku et Hayner cesse et tout le monde est heureux que je me sois trouvé un boulot. C'est trop génial. Tout le monde regagne son lit comme si rien n'était arrivé, sauf Riku qui va dans celui de Riri. Le pauvre il doit endurer la chambre rose. Il va faire des cauchemars j'en suis sûre .**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nous sommes trois jour plus tard. Tout est revenu dans l'ordre chez nous Hayner à même pardonné Riku. Je suis heureuse de les voir, tout souriants. Ce soir c'est mon premier soir de boulot dans _L'Étalon Rose_, un bar avec un nom assez bizarre, je sais. Je me prépare mais pas trop disons, car là-bas j'ai un uniforme à porter. Je me maquille légèrement et puis j'arrange mes cheveux comme à mon habitude. Ils sont maintenant plus long, alors je les attaches sur le coté. Je trouve que ça fait mignon. Je me rend à la porte d'entrée. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je vois mes amis ce soir. J'ouvre la porte et j'entend mes amis qui me souhaitent une bonne soirée et Riku qui ajoute de faire attention en revenant. Je leur sourit en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée à mon tour et je quitte pour de bon.**

**Après trente minutes de bus je suis rendue au bar. En arrivant mon patron me dit bienvenu en me tendant mon uniforme. L'uniforme en question est assez simple, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche sur laquelle il était brodé Naminé en noir. J'alla dans la salle des employés me changer, laissant mon jean trois quart et ma camisole blanche dans une petite casse sur laquelle mon nom était écrit. Mon patron à l'air heureux d'avoir trouvé une serveuse aussi rapidement. Il me dit souvent des phrases dans le genre «Je n'ai jamais eu une serveuse aussi mignonne que toi ». Je trouve ça cool!**

**Cela fait maintenant une heure que je travaille. Le boulot n'est pas trop dur étant donné que c'est un petit bar parmi tant d'autres. Je sèche avec une guenille les verre qui viennent d'être lavés. J'entend un client derrière moi me dire doucement « Une blonde, peu importe la sorte je m'en fout ». Je pose le verre que j'essuyait et je prend une bière « blonde » que j'emmène au client. C'est étrange cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose. Je regarde le client en posant la bière. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, cette chevelure rouge…ça…ça ne ce peut pas…**

**Je me réveille dans la salle des employés. C'est un serveur qui s'est occupé de moi. Je le reconnais par l'uniforme masculin qui a comme seule différence une cravate. Il me regarde et à l'air soulagé de me voir éveillée, mais je n'ai pas la force de voir totallement c'est qui.**

-Toi tu as trop bu avec tes clients, **dit-il en me regardant**.

-NON! Je n'ai même pas bu, **m'exclamais-je**.

-Alors pourquoi tu étais comme ça quand je suis arrivé?

**J'ouvre les yeux et je suis surprise. Mon sauveur c'est Demyx. Depuis quand il est revenu lui? Il a l'air de comprendre que je me demande cela. Il me sourit et dit :**

-Je suis revenu depuis environs un an. Toi aussi tu l'as hein? Tu as un cœur? Je l'ai senti en t'emmenant ici.

-Oui j'en ai un, **dis-je en souriant**,** si il avait pu revenir c'est qu'il avait su se rappeler ce qu'était aimer**, je m'était évanouie , je suis sure d'avoir vu Axel…

-Axel? Ca m'étonnerais, il n'est pas du genre à traîner dans les bars. Quand je suis arrivé ton client était déjà parti et avait laissé la monnaie. Alors je ne peut pas te confirmer que ce soit lui ou non…

-Dommage, **dis-je.**

**Je me demande si s'était vraiment lui…**


	7. NOTRE SOIRÉE!

Note de l'auteure : Oula! J'ai trop d'inspi! DEUX CHAPITRES EN TROIS JOURS!! En passant désolée Roxasette pour avant-hier quand je te parlais et j'ai disparu! Ca peut paraître con mais mon Internet à bugger à cause de la tempête de neige. Il se peut que je publie le chapitre après que je t'ai parlé mais bon…xD

_**Nous aussi on a vu des trucs pendant la soirée!**_

**Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalut…c'est Pence!hé hé! C'est moi qui narre ce chapitre. Donc…Après que Nam soit partie, nous on a commencer à se chercher un truc à faire. Olette et Hayner se collait beaucoup et Sora et Kairi aussi, mais eux on y était tellement habitué qu'on s'en rendait à peine compte. Alors , moi Riku et Roxas il fallait bien qu'on se trouve un truc à faire. On cherchait quand Kairi lance doucement :**

-Vous pourriez jouer à action ou vérité.

**Je la regarde mal. J'en ai déjà marre de cette soirée. Je me lève et je prend le téléphone pour appeler ma petite Selphie d'amour. Je me demande se qu'elle fait, si elle pense à moi.! Je compose le numéro et j'attend qu'elle me répondre. La sonnerie s'arrête et j'entend enfin sa douce et belle voix me dire :**

-Allô? C'est qui?

-C'est Pence, **lui répondis-je.**

-Oh Pence! Je suis contente de t'entendre, je pensait justement à toi. Dans deux semaines ça fera six mois que nous sommes ensembles. Une demi année tu te rends compte?

-Et comment, rien de plus merveilleux que d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi…

-Pence…je peux venir chez vous?Si ça ne dérange pas les autres bien sûr!

**J'enlève le combiné de mon oreille et je bouche la parti pour parler de ma main puis je demande en criant à mes amis si ça les dérange. Il répondent tous de la même façon. Je suis heureux , Phiphie va venir ici. J'enlève ma main et je replace le combiné. Je lui dit que c'est bon, elle peut venir, elle à l'air heureuse. Je raccroche et je retourne avec les autres, le sourire aux lèvres**.

**Roxas et Riku ont l'air de me dire un truc dans le genre « Lâcheur, tu nous laisse seul avec notre ennui ». Je ne réagit pas et je commence à regarder la télé comme si de rien n'était. Ils soupirent et recommencent à chercher. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas aimé l'idée de Kairi. C'est sur que jouer à ça à deux quand on est deux mecs, c'est pas très enchantant. Je les regarde se morfondre. Ca va sûrement prendre un moment avant que Selphie arrive. Riku abandonne et s'exclame :**

-C'est bon, je suis partant pour l'action ou vérité, mais seulement si tout le monde dans cette pièce joue!

**Il croise les bras, seul sur son fauteuil il a l'air de nous bouder. Sora et Kairi se regardent avec des sourires qui ont l'air de dire qu'ils ont des idées diaboliques. Je peux bien accepter. Ca peut pas être **_**si**_** mal que ça. De toute façon y'a rien d'autre à faire. On s'assoient tous en rond par terre. On se regarde tous en voulant dire « Euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh qui commence ». Roxas fint par avoir l'idée du siècle et lance enthousiasment :**

-C'est Riri qui a eu l'idée, elle pourrait commencer!

**J'avoue son idée est brillante. Kairi choisit Riku…étrangement ça ne m'étonne pas. Il choisit action…et oui Riku a toujours son coté compétitif, en particulier quand Sora est là. Elle lui donne trois choix. Soit il lèche le bras de Roxas(Elle est folle!O.O), soit il sort dehors et crie «J'AIME NAMINÉ»(Elle est diabolique) ou alors il boit un litre de lait en un coup (Croyez moi ça donne mal au cœur ça!). Étrangement Riku à l'air de réfléchir. MOI J'AURAIS PRIS LE LAIT EN UN COUP! Il s'approche de Roxy et liche son bras. Je crois que j'ai compris, Roxas rougit comme un malade c'est vraiment marrant. Riku retourne à sa place et dit** :

-Désolé Roxas, fallais que je vois si je faisait de l'effet à un homo. Je me suis toujours posé la question…

-OUAIS MAIS POURQUOI MOI HEIN!?!?!?!? C'EST TRÈS GÊNANT TU SERAS!, **cria Roxas complètement en colère.**

**Riku choisit Olette. Elle choisit vérité. Ce n'est pas impressionnant de sa part, elle n'est pas trop du genre à aimer les défis et Riku à toujours été très doux avec elle. Parfois on dirait un couple ou alors un frère et une sœur. Il lui demande une question simple et pas si gênante que cela. Autrement dit il lui demande** :

-Depuis quand tu en pinçait pour Hayner avant d'être en couple avec lui?

**Olette sourit et dit que cela faisait environs un an et demi. Je m'en doutait un peu. Durant toute notre dernière année d'école elle passait la plupart de son temps à le mater à la place d'écouter le prof. Elle choisit Sora qui choisit action. Elle ne sort pas des actions aussi osées que celles de Kairi. Sora se retrouve à embrasser Kairi dans un endroit inusité(Mais pas trop a spécifié Olette). Il choisit un lieu assez rare pour les embrassades. Il lui a embrassé la cuisse.**

**Cela continue une bonne heure, et en général il y a que les gars qui acceptent les actions, en particulier Sora est Riku. Riku a du embrasser Olette, ce qui a pas du tout plus à Nener. Sora a du chanter la chanson « Sous l'Océan » qu'il avait appris avec Ariel durant son très long voyage. On s'est bien marrer en découvrant qu'il a une assez belle voix.**

**Puis soudainement j'entend un bruit qui m'absorbe, la sonnette de l'entré. SELPHIE EST ARRIVÉE. Je cours vers la porte et je l'ouvre, elle me sourit en remarquant que je suis essoufflé. Les autres retournent à leur trucs habituels, c'est à dire s'embrasser pour les couples et s'emmerder pour les deux autres complètement perdus. Riku décide de se distraire d'une façon assez original. Il va prendre une douche…je trouve pas ça distrayant moi…pas du tout. Je crois que Riku s'aime _un peu _trop si se voir nu le distrait. Mais revenons au trucs sérieux!**

**Selphie me suis dans ma chambre et nous passons un bon moment à discuter en se regardant amoureusement. Elle me raconte qu'elle est super heureuse car la raison pour laquelle elle est venu me voir est assez surprenante. Elle à eu une tellement bonne note qu'elle à obtenu une bourse d'étude et que l'école qu'elle à choisit est dans la petite ville à coté. Comme c'est un internat elle y vivras, ça ne lui prendra plus deux longues heures venir me voir. Je suis tellement content que je cours le dira au autres. Mais une voix m'interrompe. Pas n'importe laquelle en plus de cela! C'est Riku! RIKU CHANTE SOUS LA DOUCHE! POUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire même s'il a une voix encore plus belle que celle de Sora. C'est donc cela qui le distrait tant sous sa douche!XD**

**Je cour le dire à Roxas qui explose de rire à son tour. Puis nous nous retrouvons tous devant la porte à se marrer de l'argenté. Vous auriez du voir la tronche qu'il a fait en nous voyant. Le reste de la soirée se passe calmement. Nous allons tous dormir, même Selphie qui dort avec moi. Elle est heureuse de voir qu'Hayner et Olette sont enfin ensembles. Mais notre sommeil ne dure pas longtemps.**

**En effet Naminé est arrivée et nous raconte sa soirée et les gens qu'elle a vu là. Roxas avait tellement l'air content d'avoir au moins un petit espoir de revoir son Axel. Et puis, même s'ils étaient rivaux pour avoir Axel, Demyx avait toujours été de bonne compagnie pour lui, c'est ce qu'il disait. De quoi redonner la pêche à notre petit blond qui enlace Naminé pour la remercier d'amener de si bonnes nouvelles.**


	8. PencexSelphie, six mois de vie de couple

Note de l'auteure : Bonne nouvelle! Roxasette est maintenant ma béta et corrigera mes fautes ridicules! J'aurais l'air moins conne xD! Bonne lecture et une p'tite reviews ça fait pas mal!

**_Pence et Selphie, six mois de vie de couple_**

**COUCOU! C'EST SORA! J'espère que vous êtes heureux parce qu'écrire c'est pas mon fort. Donc… deux semaines ont passé depuis la soirée action ou vérité. Nous sommes maintenant le jour de la fête de Phiphie et Pency, car cela fait six mois qu'ils sont officiellement un couple. Je suis heureux pour eux, ils sont mignons ensembles. Pour l'occasion, toute la gang y a mis du sien pour payer un bon resto aux amoureux. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils nous ont payé une entrée aussi. C'est gentils. Nous sommes donc tous les dix, car Demyx s'est invité, autour d'une table au _Resto Lafleur_, un des plus beau restaurants de la ville.**

**Demyx nous a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé depuis son retour. Il à finit ses études et s'est trouvé un petit boulot pour les continuer plus profondément. Roxas et lui se voient souvent ces temps-ci. Il paraît qu'ils passerais le temps à discuter d'Axel en se remémorant les bons moments. C'est dommage pour eux d'avoir perdu Axel. Il avait l'air d'être une bonne personne. La serveuse arrive, en fait les serveuses, elles sont deux pour notre table.**

**La soirée se passe tranquillement. Moi et Kairi ont se tien la main sous la table en se chuchotant des petits commentaires. Les autres ils discutent pleinement de plein de choses. Je sens qu la joie règne et tout va bien. Selphie et Pence ont l'humeur à la fête et parlent d'aller dans un bar après, question d'ajouter un peu de piquant à la soirée. Je ne suis pas contre, même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool. Nous irons sûrement. NOOOOOON! Riri a lâché ma main! Elle répond à son téléphone, vu la situation ça doit être ses parents. Elle s'excuse et va à l'extérieur avec son cellulaire, me laissant seul dans mon coin. Je décide de regarder ce qui se passe pour passer le temps.**

**Olette et Hayner taquinent Riku en tentant de le convaincre de faire un truc, mais je n'entend pas c'est quoi e truc en question car Naminé qui est à ma droite parle encore de sa série de télé mais avec Selphie qui à l'air aussi fan qu'elle. Pence s'emmerde dans son coin aussi apparemment. Roxas discute toujours avec Demyx, ils parlent d'aller faire du shopping tout les deux ce soir même, mais Demy dit qu'il doit partir après le dîner car il travaille demain soir. Roxy à l'air un peu déçu un moment mais son expression change rapidement.**

**Il regarde plus loin avec la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Je dirige mon regard vers le même endroit que lui et je vois la source de sa surprise. Un des serveur est à une table plus loin, ramassant les assiettes vides d'un client. Il est assez grand et mince, mais la chose la plus frappante est ses cheveux. Ils sont longs et roux, un roux des plus flamboyant. Ils sont attachés sur le coté, comme Naminé avait fait l'autre jour. Le serveur se retourne les yeux fermés et c'est à ce moment là que moi et mon simili on manque un battement de cœur. Sous ses yeux il y a de petits tatouages de gouttes renversés. C'EST AXEL!**

**Roxas n'en croit pas ses yeux, c'est pour de vrai. Les autres se rendent enfin compte de la tronche qu'il fait et tout le monde se tourne vers le rouquin qui à remarqué notre présence. Il est tellement stupéfait qu'il en oubli les assiettes sales dans ses mains et par maladresse les laisse tomber au sol. Il a de la difficulté à articuler des mots alors il attend d'avoir repris ses esprits. Puis il dit presque en murmure** :

-Ro…Roxas…

**Mais à peine il a prononcé son mot qu'on entend son patron lui crier de ramasser sa gaffe. Il regarde une dernière fois Roxy et continu son travail. Je le regarde désolé, désolé qu'il ne puisse pas le voir plus longtemps, lui parler. Le pauvre il a l'air triste de rien lui avoir dit. Je sens qu'il ne viendra pas au bar avec nous…**

**Le dîner se termine. Les parents de Kairi avaient appelé car il voulaient tout simplement de ses nouvelles. Nous sortons du restaurant, mais Roxas ne veut pas nous suivre. Il veut rester près de la porte et attendre Axel. Je lui dit de faire attention et plutôt aller à l'intérieur demander à Axel si il pourrait l'attendre dans la salle des employés. C'était beaucoup plus sécuritaire. Il me serre la main pour me remercier et va à l'intérieur en nous disant au revoir. Demyx à l'air malheureux d'avoir du travail le lendemain, mais il nous quitte quand même.**

**C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve à être huit à aller vers le bar. Nous choisissons le premier que l'on voit et on y entre. La soirée devient déjà plus agitée. Olette et Riku sont déjà sur la piste et dansent comme des fous ensembles. Ce qui ne plait toujours pas à Hayner et semble choquer Nam. La musique est très rythmée et mérite d'être dansée. Kairi et moi on ne tarde pas à aller rejoindre les deux autres alors qu'Hayner, Naminé, Selphie et Pence se dirigent vers le bar à boisson. Je sens qu'Hayner et Pence ont dans la tête de se saouler la gueule pour se marrer. Je me demande bien comment ça ce passe pour Roxy.**

**Olette et Riku sont toujours en feu, mais moi et Kairi on lâche. On va rejoindre les autres qui se sont pris une table un peu plus loin. Hayner à l'air assez bien et boit une bière à même la bouteille. Pence fait de même mais la bois avec Selphie qui n'a jamais bu une bière entière à elle seule. Kairi s'est rendu au comptoir pour aller se chercher un verre. Moi je reste là, je suis trop occupé à reprendre mon souffle. Je me demande bien comment les deux rois de la danse font. Je suis sur que si il aurait été là, Roxas les aurait battu. Il a toujours bien aimé la danse. Contrairement à moi en fait, je n'ai pas aimer danser avant de l'avoir fait avec Kairi. Quand c'est avec elle c'est toujours mieux!**

**Oly et Kuku ont enfin laisser tomber. Olette arrive, prend la bouteille d'Hayner et la bois d'un coup puis elle s'écrase sur le banc. Riku lui reste debout car il y a plus de place. Moi j'ai ma main autour de la taille de ma petite Kaï d'amour.(c'est le surnom que je lui donne). Elle s'endort doucement la tête sur mon épaule. Je sens sa douce respiration me chatouiller le cou. Tout le monde commence à fatiguer en fait. Mais la soirée est loin d'être fini. Après un bon remontant on sera tous sur la piste à danser comme des fous.**

**J'avais bien raison, nous sommes tous sur la piste. L'alcool ayant fait son effet sur Naminé, elle danse sans gêne avec Riku qui est aussi bourré qu'elle. C'est marrant de les voir comme ça alors qu'en général ils rougissent quand ils ont à peine un contact physique ensembles. Moi je danse avec Kairi qui s'est réveillé de sa sieste. Nous nous amusons comme les ados que nous étions il y a peu. Je me souvient encore notre bal de graduation, Riku et Olette en avaient épaté plus d'un. Ils étaient allés ensembles et avaient danser toute la soirée, Olette allant parfois avec Roxas alors que Riku reprenait son souffle.**

**Le bon vieux temps. Mais c'est fini. Bientôt un des couples va finir par vouloir se fonder une famille et va quitter la maison. Ce ne sera plus pareil après ça, même si au fond on garde nos cœurs d'enfants. Je me sens déjà très vieux, même si j'ai juste dix-neuf ans. Je m'ennui du temps ou on collait des gommes sous nos pupitres en se marrant de la tronche de nos profs. Que de bons souvenirs. Nous rentrons à la maison très tard en ballottant de gauche à droite. On a trop bu XP. Vous êtes jaloux! Mais nan je déconne.**

**Quand nous rentrons à la maisons on retrouve un Roxas endormi à point fermés…la tête accoté sur le torse(toujours habillé je spécifie) d'Axel.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note à Roxasette: Désolée...si tu vois des fautes signale le je vais les corriger moi-même!


	9. La soirée d'Axel et Roxas

Note de l'auteure : WOW! Ca fait de l'effet le AkuRoku! XD! J'en met à peine et pouf !!!cinq reviews!XD! Je suis tellement heureuse d'en avoir eux tant et d'avoir mon nouveau Manga (hors-sujet xD) que je vais publier un nouveau chapitre rapidement et commenter vos commentaires!XD! Donc…un petit chapitre AkuRoku ca vous dit?

_**La soirée d'Axel et Roxas **_(Je sens que je vais en entendre parler de ce titre)

**Salut! Vous devez vous demander c'est qui étant donné qu'on a fait le tour de la gang ! Mais je suis là moi aussi! (En plus le chapitre parle beaucoup de moi…juste dans le titre y a mon prénom!XD) Vous avez deviné hein? Vous savez c'est qui! Et oui c'est le plus bel homme de l'histoire! AXEL! Ok j'exagère un peu… On va dire le mec du couple gay ça vous va? Par là je veux dire que Roxas est BEAUCOUP PLUS FÉMININ que moi! Dites pas le contraire quand même!**

**Donc…je vais commencer à partir du moment ou mon regard croise celui de Roxy. Donc je servais une cliente seule qui de loin avait l'air d'un homme(d'ou vient le fait que Sora est dit « un client »). C'était en fait une vieille dame qui vient ici à tout les soirs. Elle se promène souvent en ville avec un livre à la main. Vous avez sûrement reconnu la description de la vieille don Hayner à une peut bleue. XD. Si, j'ai lu les chapitres. Cette vieille dame est une femme très gentille, mais elle me voit tellement souvent qu'elle m'appelle son «Petit-fils». Je prend les assiettes sales de ma «grand-mère» et je me retourne les yeux fermés en soupirant. Quand j'ouvre mes yeux nos regards se croisent.**

**Ce regard bleu, cette peau claire et ces cheveux d'or. C'est mon petit Roxas j'en suis sur. Je suis tellement surpris de le voir ici que j'en perd toute concentration sur mon travail. J'oublie complètement la présence des assiettes dans ma main et les laisse tomber au sol. Je tente d'articuler son prénom, mais je dois recommencer plusieurs fois avant de l'avoir à voix haute. Puis a peine j'ai dit son prénom que j'entend mon boss me gueuler dessus. C'est pas les meilleures retrouvailles. Je vais dans la salle des employés chercher un balai et je commence à ramasser les débris. **

**Plus tard je remarque que la table de Roxy s'est vidée. C'est dommage j'aurais tellement voulu lui parler. Il ne s'ennuyait pas de moi, j'en suis sur. Je me regarde un peu. Je porte l'uniforme du resto, il est très simple, un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge vin sur laquelle est brodé une rose de couleur rose. Je suis maintenant devant le miroir de la salle des employés. Mes cheveux sont attachés sur le coté, le boss détestait ma coiffure habituelle, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à les attacher comme ça. Je me change car j'ai fini ma journée et j'entend cogner à la porte qui est verrouillée. **

**-**Axel, **me dis mon patron,** il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche, grouille toi, je ferme dans cinq minutes et si tu n'es pas prêt je le jette dehors.

**Quelqu'un m'attend? Je me grouille. Je laisse mes cheveux attachés. Je garde toujours le pantalon de l'uniforme également. La seule chose que je change en fait c'est mon chandail. J'ai échangé ma chemise contre mon pull violet. J'ouvre la porte et je regarde devant moi. C'est Roxas. J'arrive pas à le croire, il a laissé ses amis pour me voir. Je me sens énormément touché. Nous ne disons rien, nous aimons mieux attendre d'être seuls.**

**Nous marchons un bon moment. Puis je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je le regarde et je sourit. Mes mains dans mes poches de pantalon. Même si la température est chaude je me suis permis de me mettre une écharpe verte qui rappelle le noir du pantalon tellement elle est sombre. Il me sourit à son tour et ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Il me saute dans les bras. Je sens sa douce respiration dans mon coup, et aussi des larmes couler. Il pleure. Je pose mes mains sur son dos et je le caresse. Il serre encore plus ses bras, comme s'il aurait peur de me perdre.**

-Tu le sens?,**demandais-je, **mon cœur.

**Il hoche la tête en approbation. Je sens aussi le sien. Ca paraît stupide mais pour nous c'est un moment vraiment important. Notre étreinte se termine et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Roxas rougit, je trouve ça mignon, vraiment…en fait c'est lui que je trouve mignon. On continu de marcher doucement. Roxas s'arrête devant un club vidéo. Il me regarde et sourit, comme ça on dirait Sora c'est marrant. Je le suis à l'intérieur. Nous cherchons longtemps avant de trouver un film intéressant. En fait j'ai pris un vieux film pour enfant en souvenir de ma jeunesse et pour voir Roxas pleurer( qui ne pleure pas en voyant le Roi Lion? ).**

**Il me regarde en voulant dire «Mais pourquoi t'as pris un film de mômes?». En guise de réponse je lui sourit et j'accélère le pas. Il me suis en courant et me regarde avec un air en colère. J'accélère encore plus. En un rien de temps on se rend et je me fait arrêter par Roxas qui tire mon bras en signe que nous sommes près. Il me pointe une grande maison. Nous reprenons nos souffles en s'y rendant doucement. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis longtemps.**

**Roxas déverrouille la porte de la maison. En entrant ma réaction est «un chance, il y a des filles» car c'est un vrai bordel. Roxy me regarde désolé et tout en expliquant qu'avec tout le chamboulement certaines de leur boites n'ont pas eu la chance d'être vidées. Il me pousse jusqu'au salon ou comme meuble il y a un grand divan en demi cercle et deux ou trois fauteuils ainsi qu'une télé assez grande mais pas trop. Il m'accueille vraiment bien, me demandant si je veux boire ou manger quelque chose. Je lui fait signe que oui et il va vers la cuisine me laissant seul un moment.**

**Pendant ce moment là je réfléchis. Aurais-je le courage de lui avouer qu'il m'a énormément manqué. Que c'est pour lui que j'ai voulu revenir et pas pour Demyx ou qui que ce soit. J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu,a Larxène. Voyez-vous? Larxy n'était pas vraiment attirée par les femmes, elle le faisait croire pour cacher le grand amour qu'elle portait pour Marluxia. Elle est revenue à la vie en espérant qu'il soit là. Mais malheureusement Marlulu avait oublié ce qu'était l'amour et n'était même pas revenu pour une autre personne. Larxène en fut tellement déçue qu'elle se suicida.**

**Roxas revient avec deux verres de jus de fruits et un petit bol de croustilles. Je met le film en marche alors qu'il installe tout. Je m'assoies près de lui et nous écoutons le film. Même si c'est un vieux film basé sur l'histoire vrai de Simba le héros de la terre des lions qui est assez ennuyant pour des gens de notre age, nous sommes captivés par le film. Roxas s'endort à un moment et je me risque pour le réveiller…je l'embrasse. Il à l'air un peu surpris par ce geste au début mais y participe tout de même. Sans même s'en rendre compte on se met a se caresser, Roxas ayant mis sa main dans mon dos et la laissant glisser tout le long de celui-ci. Nos lèvres ne suffirent plus et les langues embarquèrent dans le baiser envoûtant que nous partageons.**

**Le baiser se termine, je colle mon front à celui de Roxas. Ce baiser nous a permis de comprendre que l'on s'ennuyait mutuellement l'un de l'autre, et c'est très rassurant. Je pose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et je me rassois convenablement. Roxy s'accote à moi et se rendort. Avec un visage pareil je ne peux pas résister à le regarder dormir en caressant sa chevelure plate, un doux sourire gravé sur mon visage. À la toute dernière scène du film je lâche moi aussi en m'endormant paisiblement et en me sentant en sécurité auprès de celui que j'aime et j'aimerais toujours.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Réponses aux reviews :

**nmfrter : **Contente de le savoir…xD! Mais Riku bourré ne fera rien car justement, il m'a appelé hier et m'a dit qu'il avait été malade toute la nuit car il a trop bu et il veut plus jamais que lui refasse ça !xD !

**roxasette :** Je suis encore désolée ! XD! Et il c'est rien passé de trop hard entre Axel et Roxas! (J'ai pourtant spécifié qu'ils étaient pas nus!XD)

**Midna-sama :** contente de savoir que tu me lis ça fait chaud au cœur! Et puis…je publie pas si vite que ça…non?

**DuncanHeart :XD**! J'AI ADORÉ TA REVIEW! XD LE COMM HORS-SUJET JE M'EN FOUT MOI AUSSI JE PEUT-ÊTRE HORS SUJET! La preuve en haut !XD!

Guigui : Mercimercimercimerci! C'est tout ce que j'ai a te dire


	10. L'orage fini toujours par revenir

Note de L'auteure : Donc…aujourd'hui un groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos revirement de situation. Il va arriver des trucs que vous aurez pas vu venir alors je me permet de faire un rire diabolique… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

_**Comme le soleil vient après la pluie…l'orage fini toujours par revenir… **_

**Bonjour c'est Oly. Je suis enfin de retour. Mais je vous raconte pas le chapitre le plus beau. Bon la fin est bien…mais c'est un secret! ALLEZ PAS LA LIRE BANDE DE TRICHEURS! Bon alors je commence doucement. Nous sommes tous le lendemain de cette fête. Roxas a laissé Axel partir à contre cœur car celui-ci travail demain et a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dans notre salon, tous assis à quelque part de confortable. Nous écoutons les nouvelles qui ne sont pas très passionnantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende ça :**

_**« Une vieille dame est décédée hier soir, elle était âgée de 92 ans et vivait seule. Elle se nommait Marguerite Baudamin. Son « petit fils » de cœur la retrouvé morte dans son lit en allant lui rendre visite ce matin. Elle serait apparemment morte dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme qui l'a retrouvé est bouleversé par la nouvelle. Il la voyait tout les jours sur son lieu de travail et dit que ce qui le déçoit le plus est de ne pas lui avoir dit« au revoir » avant de la laisser partir. Le nom du jeune homme est Axel Fire. Pour ceux qui aimeraient porter leur condoléances aux parents de la dame et à ses amis, la cérémonie aura lieux vendredi prochain à treize heure cinquante »**_

**Puis une photo fut affichée à l'écran. La dame, c'était celle qu'Hayner avait aidé à monter dans le bus. En plus c'était la mamie de cœur d'Axel, le pauvre. Il doit se sentir tellement mal. Je regarde Hayner avec un triste sourire et il me demande pourquoi je le regarde ainsi. Je soupire en baissant le regard. Il s'approche et insiste sur sa question en relevant mon visage tendrement par mon menton. Il me répète pour une troisième fois :**

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Olette?

-Je veux qu'on y aille, porter nos condoléances, toi et moi, **dis-je.**

**Il me regarde bizarrement comme si je viendrais de dire quelque chose de vraiment stupide et s'exclame en lâchant mon menton :**

-Mais Olette on l'a vu deux fois dans toutes notre vie cette femme. Et puis on a déjà prévu d'aller à la plage avec les autres.

-La plage elle peut attendre deux ou trois jours, eux non.

-OLY! QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QU'ON LEUR DISENT!, **cri Hayner comme si je vienderais de dire la pire connerie qui puisse exister, **Salut , je suis un gamin qui l'a aidée a monter dans son bus et elle, et bien elle me regardait sans m'aider, là comme une cruche!

**Je me lève et je quitte la pièce en m'écriant à mon tour**.

-Bin moi j'irais avec Roxas, lui il trouve sûrement que c'est une bonne idée car ça concerne Axel! Et toi, bin t'embrasseras les mottes de sables sur la plage!

-Bravo Hayner, **dit Riku en regardant devant lui comme si rien c'était passé.**

**Je vais vers ma chambre et je claque fortement la porte. Je pleure en pensant à ce qu'Axel devait ressentir à ce moment. Pendant ce temps là dans le salon, une vrai chicane à lieu entre Riku et Hayner. Riku me la raconté donc je peux vous la décrire. Suite au commentaire de l'argenté, Hayner se frustre encore plus.**

-Oh ça va hein! T'as pas à en rajouter idiot!

-C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot. Moi au moins si j'aurais pas voulu y aller je lui aurais dit doucement et sans la traiter de conne.

-Peut-être mais moi je tournes pas autour des copines des autres. C'est pas très subtile d'aller dormir avec elle deux nuits de suites. Je me demande bien ce que vous avez fait…si ça ce trouve Olette est une vrai poufiasse.

**Riku s'est levé, a pris Hayner par le collet et la poussé sur le mur puis l'a levé un peu plus haut que lui. Il a dit sous le regard étonné des autres :**

-Tu ne mérites pas une fille comme Olette si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter qu'elle a un ami proche. TU lui fait une autre insulte du genre et je te casse la gueule, c'est compris?

**Hayner à ravalé sa salive. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Hayner ne pensait pas vraiment cela. Il est le genre de personne qui déteste être contredit et cela empire quand il a la gueule de bois. Il s'est calmé et est allé se « Cacher » des regards pour ne pas montrer ses larmes, car il s'est rendu compte que ça lui prendrait bien du temps me ravoir. Riku lui s'est rendu à ma chambre et est venu me voir.**

**Il a d'abord cogné à la porte et est entré avant que je ne réponde quoi que ce soit. Il s'est approché et puis il a dit avec un petit sourire moqueur «Je peux être ton nounours si tu veux» . Je m'était assise en m'attendant a ce qu'il s'assoit à mes cotés, mais je ne peux me retenir. Je lui saute dans les bras et j'explose en larmes. Il pose ses mains qui me semblent bien chaudes, et réconfortantes, sur mon dos. Il me caresse doucement et ne dit rien. Je sens son souffle lent et détendu traverser mes cheveux. Il ajoute sans vraiment être brusque :**

-Suis moi, on va aller essuyer ces larmes.

**Il fait glisser une de ses mains sur mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à ma main et la prend. Il me mène jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et referme derrière lui, il ne veux pas que je sois dérangée dans les moments comme ça. Ca m'a toujours touché qu'il agisse ainsi avec moi. Il cherche dans le papier et prend soin de le choisir. Il ressort une feuille de papier aussi douce qu'un vrai tissu et me le tend. Comme c'est le matin on est toujours en pyjama, et Riku a une manie de porter un boxer long avec aucun vêtement du haut comme pyjama. Alors c'est un peu gênant. Moi au contraire je porte seulement un t-shirt très long. Et bien sur nous avons tout les deux des sous-vêtements en dessous. Bin moi oui…pour lui je sais pas…**

**Après une bonne dizaine de minute j'ai fait disparaître toutes traces de larmes. Il est resté là et à patienter sans rien dire en me regardant. Je me retourne vers lui et je lui sourit. Si vous seriez à ma place je suis sure que vous penseriez que c'est très touchant ce qu'il fait. Puis il commence à parler**.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu que Kairi a commencé à s'en douter.

-De quoi tu parles Riku?, **demandais-je**.

-Un truc, tu comprendras quand j'aurais fini…c'est tout simplement que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais l'air heureuse avec Hayner j'ai laissé tomber et je me suis axé sur Naminé. Mais avec elle c'est plus de l'attirance qu'autre chose. En te révélant ça j'ai énormément peur de me faire rejeter. Mais si cela arrive, j'aurais au moins pris ma chance. Tous ira bien Olette…

**Il s'approche de moi un peu plus et m'embrasse. Sur le coup je rougis et je tente de reculer mais le comptoir me bloque. Je fini par me rendre compte que ce n'est pas si déplaisant que cela. Je n'ai jamais détesté Riku. Je l'ai apprécié dès que je l'ai rencontré. Il a toujours été tendre et doux en ma présence, il a voulu m'apprendre à me défendre. C'était donc pour ça? Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai commencé à savouré le baiser. J'ai posé ma main droite sur sa hanche et l'autre derrière son cou. Lui il a une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon ventre. Lorsque qu'il coupe le baiser je me sens torturé, j'approche mon visage du sien pour tenter d'en reprendre, il sourit me serre dans ses bras. Puis il glisse :**

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la réaction d'Hayner, on gardera ça secret jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête…je t'aime Olette…


	11. Une journée à la plage

Note de l'auteure : Salut! Bon…je sais que je vais paraître stupide, mais…j'avais bel et bien remarqué que j'avais trop exagéré Riku et que Sora n'était pas assez souvent présent. À partir de ce chapitre j'intégrerais un peu plus Sora et sa relation amicale avec Riku. C'est PROMIS. De plus je vais faire redevenir Riku comme on l'a tous connu, et j'ai même trouvé une raison à son comportement étrange. Oh et aussi Olette ne trompe pas Hayner car elle a rompu (tu sortirais toujours avec une personne a qui t'as dis d'aller embrasser du sable?) Alors bonne lecture! Oh et aussi j'oubliais, ce chapitre est sûrement le dernier que je poste avant un moment car j'ai un voyage chez mes grands parents… . Ca va être ennuyant! En plus j'ai le rhume! Mais je vous promets d'écrire un chapitre à la main et de le retaper en arrivant! Bon la j'arrête ou la note de l'auteure va être plus longue que le chapitre xD!

**_Une journée à la plage_**

**Salut c'est Riku…Comme prévu, Olette et moi on garde notre secret. Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement de Marguerite, la grand-mère de cœur d'Axel. Je suis à la plage avec Kairi, Sora, Naminé et Pence. Hayner n'a pas voulu venir, il est allé marcher en ville. Je suis assis seul dans mon coin et je regarde les autres. Naminé et Kairi cherchent des coquillages pour se faire des pendentifs, Sora est dans l'eau et patauge depuis au moins une bonne heure et Pence prend des photos de la plage en dégustant de la glace à l'eau de mer. Je vois qu'il a pas surveillé sont régime ces temps ci, il a repris un peu de poids. Sora est sorti de l'eau pour me rejoindre avec un sourire d'enfant. **

**-**Je suis sorti de l'eau, aussi non, je serais devenu aussi fripé que la vieille qui se fait enterrer aujourd'hui, **dit Sora en s'assoyant.**

**Je ne dis rien et je continu de fixer le paysage calmement mais en souriant face à la petite blague de mon ami. Il me regarde et ajoute** :

-Tu as l'air…normal.

-Je sais, **dis-je,** j'ai changé beaucoup ces temps-ci. J'écoute et je regarde autour de moi. Tout change constamment et ça m'embête. D'abord y a cette apocalypse puis on déménage et déménage encore. Puis la je tombe amoureux d'une fille qui est déjà amoureuse d'un autre gars. Ils ont une rupture pour un truc stupide et moi je profites de l'occasion. Je me sens idiot. Je m'étais mis à me poser des questions complètements illogiques, puis après j'agissais sans réfléchir. Je crois que c'est ça qui à changé mon comportement.

-C'est presque comme si on avait inversé les rôles. Je me souviens d'avoir souvent agis comme ça avant. Mais je crois que mon coté sérieux commence à énerver Kairi. On dirait qu'elle me trouve ennuyant.

-Alors on reprend notre place?,**demandais-je.**

**Il me sourit en me faisant comprendre que c'est bon. Je me souviens encore quand on allait au lycée. J'étais un peu le « papa » de la gang. Olette était comme une mère, toujours à nous dire de vérifier si on avait bien fait tout nos devoirs. Sora c'était le petit gamin gaffeur et maladroit, mais que tout le monde aime. Ca fera du bien qu'on retrouve nos places. Je me souviens aussi qu'Olette m'appréciait beaucoup dans ce temps là. Elle souriait toujours en ma présence. Quand je l'ai invité au bal, je voulais prendre ma chance. Mais ce soir là tout à mal tourné. On avait tous trop bu. Même que c'est cette nuit là que Roxas et Naminé ont perdus leur virginités. Ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ont couchés ensembles…les souvenirs de nos derniers jours d'adolescence. **

**Sora me fixe depuis un moment. Il est pris dans ses pensés encore un bout de temps et fini par me demander :**

-La fille don tu parles…c'est Olette?

-Oui, c'est bien elle…,**même si on ne doit pas en parler, Sora n'est pas du genre à tout répéter.**

-Tu es allé la voir l'autre jour, après ta dispute avec Hayner. Tu lui a parlé sérieusement. Comment elle s'est sentie?

-Réconfortée je dirais. Je n'étais pas dans sa tête je ne peux pas tout deviner. Mais tu as vu depuis leur rupture, Olette et Hayner s'évitent comme un chien et un chat. Moi j'ai l'impression d'être la souris prise entre les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ce qui arrivé par peur que le chat m'attaque, même si le chien me protégeras un peu.

-C'était supposé être profond ça?, **me demande alors Sora avec un sourire moqueur**.

**Je ricane un peu et j'ébouriffe encore plus ses cheveux avec une de mes mains. Il essaie de me faire mal, mais avec moi contre lui c'est un peu dure. On ricane tout les deux. Mais on s'arrête bien rapidement. Puis je lance tout en riant encore légèrement** :

-Je crois aussi que mon comportement a changé à cause d'Olette. J'avais peur d'être trop sérieux. Mais quand j'y pense, elle m'aime plus comme ça…non?

-Tu as sûrement raison… tu te souviens quand tu as fait l'idiot et t'es allé dormir avec elle. Elle l'avait très mal pris.

**Je grimace mais je continu à parler** :

-Parles pas. Juste à repenser à cette nuit là, j'en ai le cœur brisé. Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis senti mal…

-Ohhhhhhh si! Crois moi, Kairi aussi peut être d'une humeur massacrante.

**Je rit à nouveau. Les autres continuent leurs occupations comme s'il se passait rien dans notre coin. Mais moi et Sora on se souvient…on se souvient quand on était sur notre petite île perdue, si petite dans un si grand monde. Mais aujourd'hui on s'ennui de cette île qu'on voulait tant quitter. Même si pour moi ça n'aurait jamais été pareil sans cet événement, je sais qu'on aurait pu avoir une belle vie là-bas. La journée passe doucement, elle s'écoule en minutes qui pour nous durent des secondes et bientôt, c'est l'heure du couché du soleil.**

**Lorsque je vois le ciel tourné au orange, je pense à Oly qui porte si souvent cette couleur. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai embrassé la semaine dernière elle portait cette couleur. Elle avait un long T-shirt orangé qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Si mignon sur elle. Sora a remarqué que je suis perdu dans mes pensés mais il ne me dérange pas. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours adoré chez lui, si on est occupé il nous respecte et attend qu'on ai fini. Je sourit à cette pensée. Même avec tout ces changements on réussit à avoir nos personnalités d'avant très facilement. **

**Je me pose bien des questions. C'est quand que je quitterais cette maison? Qui seront les premiers à la quitter? Va-t-elle être habitée par d'autre personnes supplémentaires avant qu'on la quitte? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une piscine quand on est sur le bord de la mer? Mais nan je déconne…fallait bien que je rigole un peu. J'ai hâte de retourner à la maison, de revoir Olette, de l'éloigner rapidement le temps de lui voler un petit baiser de bonne nuit. C'est à cela que ressemble ma vie maintenant… **

**Puis la nuit tombe enfin. Après qu'on est mangé sur la plage, nous la quittons pour au moins une ou deux journées. Je regarde le ciel qui est maintenant étoilé et je me souviens quelque chose que j'ai dit à Olette hier.**

_Flash-back_

_**-Tu sais Olette, toutes ces étoiles, ce sont des mondes, **_**j'avait dit.**

_**-Oui, vous m'en parlez souvent toi, Kairi et Sora, **_**elle avait répondu.**

_-**Je suis heureux d'avoir quitté la mienne, non pas parce qu'au sinon je serais sûrement mort, mais surtout parce que je en t'aurais pas rencontré.**_

**À ce moment là, elle avait rougis. Je m'étais tourné vers elle et j'avais glissé :**

_**-Tu rougis?**_

_**-Non…, **_**elle m'avait dit sur un ton que personne ne croirait, le tout en se tournant pour se cacher.**

_**-T'as pas à avoir honte tu sais…**_

**Elle m'avait de nouveau regarder en me faisant un merveilleux sourire. Puis là j'ajoute en la regardant perversement** :

_-**Je sais que je suis magnifique!**_

**La elle avait perdu son sourire, avait frappé mon bras et s'était exclamé avec une voix qui me sonnait drôle** :

-_**Taré**_

_Fin du Flash-back_

**Je me retourne vers le petit sentier qui mène à notre nouveau chez nous. Je sourit tout le long du chemin, mais je ne dis pas un mot**.


	12. L'enterrement de la vielle Marge

Note de l'auteure avant la note de l'auteure écrite le jour ou j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre (qui n'est, soit dit en passant, pas le jour ou j'ai terminé de l'écrire. XD) : XD! Juste le nom de la note me fait rire…xD…En fait comme j'ai spécifié, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre mardi passé…alors que je vous écris il n'est même pas encore fini…xD. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteure : Salut…donc…nous sommes le premier jour de mon voyage et j'ai déjà l'inspiration!!Je suis assez heureuse de cela. Sauf qu'avant de vous écrire le chapitre, je veux raconter comment l'inspiration m'est venue. Alors j'étais dans la voiture de mes parents à écouter de la musique sans vraiment y porter attention quand BONHEUR!!!!! ( Malheur pour certains ) je tombe sur une chanson de Tokio Hotel…(Vous me prenez pour une folle avouez! XD)Comme par magie l'inspiration apparaît devant moi sous la forme d'Axel en caleçons (Nan je déconne, si ça aurait été vrai je serais morte de rire et mes parents m'auraient déjà envoyé dans l'asile xD) J'ai pensé à tout mon chapitre et c'était parfait. Par contre je l'ai pas écrit tout de suite…( car c'est pas pratique d'écrire dans une voiture quand il fait déjà noir ) Puis maintenant nous sommes (pour moi) exactement 4 heure 14 du matin, Devinez pourquoi j'écris à cette heure là. J'ai écouté de la musique sur mon MP3 et je suis tombé de nouveau sur une chanson de Tokio Hotel…( Allez c'est l'heure d'aller se prosterner à leur pieds…XD…Nan je déconne…quoi que…ça serait marrant ) P.S. Notez que je ne suis pas une folle fan de TH, c'est juste que leur son m'a accroché et m'inspire beaucoup ces temps-ci. Et puis…vous saviez que les premiers chapitres je les écrivaient en écoutant du Linkin Park?…

**_L'enterrement de Marge_**

**Bonjour…ou bonne nuit, comme vous voulez…C'est Axel…Pourquoi moi? Car Roxas trouvait que je décrirais mieux ce chapitre car c'est moi qui est subi le plus grand choc. Je suis assez d'accord avec lui, car aucun d'entre nous a pu subir la même souffrance qui me traverse depuis le décès de ma grand mère de cœur, la douce et gentille Marguerite . Commençons vous voulez?**

**C'est le grand jour. Je me réveille à 6 heure du matin dans le but de me doucher et coiffer mes cheveux correctement. J'enfile seulement le pantalon et la chemise de mon ensemble, sans oublier mes sous-vêtements. Le reste je le mettrais rendu chez le blondinet et les autres. J'embarque dans ma voiture et je me rend chez eux. La route est assez longue, mais je fini par arriver après une bonne heure. Je gare mon véhicule et j'en sort pour aller cogner à la porte. Riku ouvre mollement celle-ci ave un café à la main et un air endormi. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, quand il vient de se réveiller. Ils sont tous dans la salle à manger sauf les deux que je suis venu chercher, c'est à dire Roxas et Oly.**

**Je prends une des places libres et Kairi m'offre un café avec un air désolé au visage. Elle est craquante, même si j'aime les hommes. Ils ont un air lugubre, sauf Hayner. Lui il a l'air…en colère…envers ses œufs. Je vous jure, il a un œuf tourné et il l'a tellement attaqué à coup de fourchette que l'œuf ressemble à un œuf brouillé. Il lit le journal en se fichant de moi et en savourant son œuf martyrisé…Qu'est ce que je lui est fait?**

**Olette arrive en vêtu d'une robe semi-longue noire. Elle nous explique que Roxas prend le temps de s'aplatir les cheveux en haut et qu'il devrait bientôt descendre. Je me demande pourquoi il se coiffe ainsi…Moi j'aplatit mes cheveux pour pouvoir les attacher et avoir l'air propre au boulot, mais en dehors de ça…je garde mes cheveux habituels. Je me mets des boucles d'oreille à la limite, mais elles sont bien spéciales ces boucles. Vous voyez? Elles sont faites avec tout ce qui me reste de mes chakrams. Retournons à Lelette. Elle a également tressé ses cheveux et a laissé une mèche de chaque côté. Elle ne ressemble pas à la Olette que j'ai vu l'autre jour au resto, avec un grand sourire et des yeux pleins de joie. Elle a l'air triste de voir Hayner comme ça, et aussi de me voir un peu déboussolé par la mort de « Mamie Marge ». Je fais de mon mieux pour lui sourire, mais avec ce qui m'arrive c'est plutôt compliqué. Elle se tourne vers Hayner et lui dit avec un peu d'espoir :**

-Tu pourrais au moins faire tes condoléances à Axel…

-Je suis occupé,** répondit Hayner sans même lever le regard.**

**Riku regarde notre amie et lui sourit. Automatiquement elle lui renvoie le sourire, ce sourire que j'avais vu l'autre jour. Quelque chose se passe entre eux, je le sens. Riku boit une gorgée de son café, les yeux fermer pour savourer, puis il lance doucement :**

-Même si le noir n'est pas ta couleur, la robe te vas à merveille Olette.

**Elle a l'air heureuse du compliment. Je trouve ça quand même très idiot de la part d'Hayner le fait qu'il est insulté sa petite amie ( qui ne l'est plus) car il ne voulait pas venir à l'enterrement. Il a l'air en colère à cause de sa rupture. Mais quand même, que ce soit avec un garçon ou une fille c'est toujours mieux d'être doux. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, j'ose même penser qu'Oly est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ce voit presque sur leur front qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Riku et elle. Les autres sont trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte?**

-Pfff…tant qu'a lui dire que c'est pas sa couleur dit lui donc franchement que tu la trouves laide, **dit Hayner toujours sans lever son regard.**

**Olette a l'air ,soudainement, très insultée. Mais Riku parle avant elle, ne voulant probablement pas qu'elle embarque dans la dispute et qu'elle soit blessée**.

-Monsieur est encore fâché on dirait…

**Le tueur d'oeufs se lève et le prend par le collet pour l'obliger à se lever. Il arrive pour lui jeter un coup de poing et, par réflexe probablement, je m'interpose entre les deux. Automatiquement je me prend le coup d'Hayner en pleine figure. Plus précisément en haut de mon œil droit. Olette vient vers nous en criant à son ex qu'il est idiot. Elle vérifie d'abord si Riku va bien. Mis à part le mal de ventre qu'il a à cause de mon coude, il a rien. Il se relève en se plaignant de son mal et part vers le salon avec sa tasse. Sûrement dans le but d'éviter Hayner. Sora le suis, sûrement pour lui donner conseil. Parce que là…il s'attire les foudres de Nerner et ça paraît.**

**La brunette s'occupe maintenant de moi en m'aidant à me relever.( Croyez moi…un coup sur la tête ça chamboule partout! Même dans les jambes.) Mon blondinet adoré arrive dans la salle à manger et ne comprend rien, mais il nous suit de près. Olette commence à me soigner le visage, car j'ai saigné. Mon sourcil s'est fendu. Elle explique en même temps à Roxas ce qui est arrivé. Alors qu'elle pose une débarbouillette trempé dans l'eau froide sur ma blessure, Roxas l'aide à la tenir et lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille. Elle sourit à celui-ci et le laisse s'occuper de moi. Nous sommes maintenant seuls.**

**Mon petit Roxy à l'air inquiet, mais il sourit tout de même. Je lui sourit à mon tour, mais tendrement, pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. C'est cool ça! Je vais à un enterrement avec le visage blessé. Après un bon moment comme ça à se regarder, Roxas fini par dire :**

-T'as de la chance, ça c'est pas rendu à ta chemise. Du sang rouge sur une belle chemise blanche, ça aurait fait bonne impression…Mais… fais attention la prochaine fois. Ne t'occupes même pas d'eux. Ils se font toujours la tête. Je crois que c'est surtout à propos d'Oly…

-Olette?, **dis-je faussement intrigué car je m'en doutait. Peut-être que Roxas peut me donner des précisions.**

-Je crois que Riku tourne autour d'elle depuis sa rupture avec Hayner. Lui il peut rien y faire, car Olette l'ignore complètement depuis qu'il l'a traité de cruche. Ça fait environs une semaine que ça dure. Ça devient assommant à la longue.

-Tu peux le dire, **dis-je pour plaisanter.**

**C'est dommage…je trouvais Oly et Nener mignons ensembles. Même si elle irait très bien avec Riku…Mais retournons au bon sujet…**

**Nous partons tous en même temps. Olette, Roxas et moi pour l'enterrement, Hayner vers la ville et tous les autres vers la plage vêtu de leur maillots. Après une bonne heure nous sommes rendus. On porteras nos condoléances après la cérémonie, et je vais sûrement m'en faire porter. Cette cérémonie est assez longue, mais très émouvante. Nous pleurons tous, même mon amour, qui lui ne la connaissait que de vue.**

**C'est terminé, Mamie est enterrée. On a commencé à faire des excuses aux frères et sœurs de Marguerite, ils sont dans la ville juste pour cela. Tous se passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un commentaire gênant sorte de la bouche de l'unique fille de Marguerite. C'est une femme dans la quarantaine avec de longs cheveux blonds et un visage inspirant la douceur. Elle à demandé** :

-Tu est Axel Fire? Ma mère parlait souvent de toi. Elle disait que mon fils devrait prendre exemple sur toi…Les deux personnes qui t'accompagnent, ce sont ta petite amie et ton ami.

**Sur le coup je reste silencieux, mon ange rougit et Olette se gratte la tête nerveusement. Étant la moins concernée, la seule fille de nous trois, prend son courage à deux mains et finit par expliquer :**

-En fait…Roxas est le petit copain d'Axel…et moi je suis son amie. Je suis venue car j'avais déjà croisée votre mère et même si ce fut un court instant, elle m'avait parut être une personne très chaleureuse et aimable.

**La femme à l'air surprise en ricanant. Mais c'est un rire très doux qui dure à peine trois secondes. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle vit encore le deuil de sa mère. Elle dit alors pour remettre un peu de joie dans cet ambiance soudainement trop lugubre** :

-Je comprend maintenant. Mon fils sera jamais aussi sympathique que vous et ça s'explique assez facilement. Il est hétéro! Je suis désolée de t'avoir posé cette question sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas de mes affaires.

-Ça va, **dis-je en souriant**, j'ai l'habitude de me faire dire que j'ai pas l'air homo. Les stéréotypes comme quoi tout les homos avaient des t-shirt moulant et des pantalons de cuir.

**Elle rit un peu et nous fait signe d'aller finir de faire le tour…car on en a encore pour longtemps. Heureusement, il n'y a pas d'autres questions gênantes et on retourne chez nous assez heureux de notre journée. Même si Marge n'est plus là pour nous faire son sourire ou nous donner des délicieuses galettes qu'elle savait si bien cuisiner, elle restera à jamais dans nos cœurs.**

**Après avoir quitté la sombre célébration, nous retournons à la maison de Roxas, Olette et tous les autres. Hayner n'est toujours pas revenu mais les autres sont tous là. Juste avant de quitter je décide d'aller aux toilettes et devinez ce que je vois. Un argenté et une petite brunette s'embrassant rapidement dans un coin du couloir en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Apparemment…il ne fait pas que tourner autour.**

**Après avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, je donne un doux baiser à mon petit Roxy d'amour et je quitte les lieux pour retourner à mon appartement…**

Note de fin de l'auteure: Donc...il y a probablement beaucoup de fautes et j'en suis vraiment désolée! Je publie le chapitre non corrigé car j'ai eu des problèmes avec Roxasette qui a fini par abandonné la correction du chapitre. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE POUR LE GROS RETARD!!!!Le chapitre devait être publié en fin de Janvier et à cause des exams et ma paresse je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le publier plus tôt! DÉSOLÉE!!!!J'espere que cela vous a plu et que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs! Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture!


	13. Une petite balade nocturne

Note de l'auteure : Salut! Donc…me voilà en pleine forme et remise de cette foutu grippe de merd. XD Oh et j'ai fini presque tout les examens que j'avais de prévu à l'école, car avant la semaine de congé…y'a les satanés test! Demain j'ai mon dernier test qui est en…ENSEIGNEMENT RELIGIEUX!xD…Ça casse tout l'ambiance de stress (car cette matière est TROP facile)…Je tien encore a vous raconter ma vie et a vous dire que j'ai fait un rêve étrange ou des crevettes géantes se battaient dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain. Ou encore que Mardi matin j'ai saigné du nez comme ça…sans aucune raison…xD…Mais bon…je veux pas vous ennuyer avec ma vie et je vous tape le chapitre

**_Une petite balade nocturne…_**

**Salut!!!!! C'est Riri! Même si le début de la journée a été très sombre et remplis du sang d'Axel, l'après-midi était assez cool. Avec Nam j'ai ramassé des coquillages pour qu'on puisse se faire des pendentifs. On a aussi réussi à avoir du verre poli par les vagues. Il est aussi doux que le poil d'un petit chaton. Je sens que nos colliers et bracelets seront très beau!**

**Naminé ne sait toujours pas pour Olette et Riku. Ça me déçoit…alors qu'elle croit avoir sa chance, on découvre qu'il est en fait amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Mais j'ai tout de même promis à Oly de garder ça secret. Si je gardes le secret au moins pour aujourd'hui, elle ira le lui annoncer demain accompagné de notre argenté favori. Et puis, si je m'ouvrais la gueule pour le dire, je me risquerais à perdre trois amis.**

**C'est la soirée après cette belle journée ensoleillée. Tous les autres sont partis dormir sauf moi mon simili et l'ex porteur de la Keyblade. Hayner n'est toujours pas revenu par contre. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il nous fuit? Ça serais bizarre qu'il fugue d'une maison où aucune règle est imposée. Mais bref…je suis donc seule avec Naminé et Sora. Comment se débarrasser de Nam? Elle dessine…c'est presque sur qu'elle ne voudra partir simplement comme cela…surtout qu'en même temps elle regarde la reprise de l'épisode de cette semaine de sa série favorite. À moins que…je pourrais m'enfuir avec Sora à la place! Mais où?**

**En ville on risquerait trop de croiser Nener ou Demyx. À la plage…c'est déjà impossible. La nuit elle est fermé, tu mets un pied dessus et tu as une amande! Ma lumière aussi à l'air de se demander où ou on pourrait aller. Nos regards se croisent et l'idée nous saute au front (expression complètement pas rapport sortie de la tête de la folle d'auteure NUMÉRO 1! XD). Nous allons prendre le petit sentier qui nous mène à la plage et revenir! D'ici là, ma petite blondinette de « sœur » aura finit de regarder sa série favorite et nous aurons la maison à nous tout seuls! En restant silencieux bien sûr…**

**Sora finit par s'énerver que l'on se fixe comme ça sans mot dire. Il prend ma main et me tire à l'extérieur avec le plus de douceur possible. La blonde ne s'est même pas rendue compte que l'on quittait la pièce. En me regardant droit dans les yeux , Soso( si si il a un surnom débile lui aussi ) prend mon autre main et se met a faire balancer celles-ci en ricanant. Je lui sourit à mon tour en l'accompagnant dans son rire et en m'approchant un peu pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses merveilleuses lèvres.**

**Après avoir passé une bonne minute à se bécoter nous prenons le sentier en se tenant toujours d'une main. En avançant à la même vitesse que la lente brise qui souffle sur nous, nous discutons. Mon châtain adoré m'explique que ce matin il a tenté d'expliquer à Riku qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'attirer les ennuis en embêtant Hayner. En particulier quand il vient de se réveiller, car normalement Kuku aurait réagit avant que le point ne soit lancé. Et puis notre ami qui adore les vêtements à motifs de guerre se sent déjà assez mal. Il me décris également la conversation qu'ils ont eux alors que je faisait mes recherches avec Nam et je suis heureuse de savoir que mon Sora est redevenu comme avant…Oh et aussi que Riku est moins taré!**

**Nous arrivons, malheureusement, au bout du sentier. D'où on est on voit parfaitement la plage, on ferait deux pas et on y serais. On voit aussi de légères vagues monter sur le sable à cause de cette brise que nous avons croisé au début de notre route. La mer…c'est tellement dur de résister. J'adore me baigner à la mer. Ça me souvient l'époque ou avec mes deux meilleurs amis, je construisais un radeau pour aller explorer les autres mondes. Maintenant, j'ai quitté l'île, j'ai de nouveaux amis sans pour autant avoir perdu les anciens, un de mes meilleurs amis est maintenant mon petit copain et l'autre…il n'est pas capable de gérer ses problèmes amoureux. Sora a remarqué cette envie que j'ai de sauter dans la mer. Il la comprend aussi en voyant se regard nostalgique que je porte au vagues. Avec un grand sourire il me dit :**

-Attends au moins qu'on soit retourné à la maison. On a une piscine, ça va nous donner une occasion d'en profiter:3

-Alors pourquoi attendre!,** m'exclamais-je.**

**Je ne peut m'empêcher de lui renvoyer cette joie qu'il a dans les yeux et le sourire. Ce coup là c'est à mon tour de le tirer par le bras. Je cours le long du petit sentier, faisant presque tomber mon amoureux qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. En me retournant je peux apercevoir une expression semi-surprise, semi-essouflée. Nous refaisons le chemin deux fois plus rapidement que la première fois. Sora me supplie de ralentir mais je fais comme si je ne l'avait pas entendu, même que j'accélère.**

**Moi et mon prince au cheveux en batailles arrivons enfin à destination. La porte est verrouillée à clé, Naminé pensait sûrement que nous étions partis dormir. Je sors mon trousseau et je déverrouille la porte d'entrée. Sora me suis de près et verrouille à nouveau la porte derrière lui. Nous traversons la maison et nous rendons au jardin arrière. Il donne sur la forêt et si on regarde bien on voit le sentier de gravier entre les branches d'arbres. Nous marchons sur le bois qui encadre notre piscine et est plus large à un endroit ou nous avons des chaises pour bronzer et une table pour dîner à l'extérieur. Sora me regarde et dit** :

-Je suis bête! Mon maillot est dans ma chambre, si je vais le chercher je vais réveiller Riku et il sera pas heureux.

-Mais on a jamais spécifié qu'un maillot serait utile,** ajoutais-je en le fixant du regard et en enlevant ma camisole pour dévoilé seulement mon ventre, ma poitrine étant dissimulée par mon soutien-gorge.**

**Sora me fixe la bouche et les yeux complètements au maximum de ce qu'ils peuvent être ouverts. Moi je fais comme si de rien était et je déboutonne mon pantalon, le laissant tomber sous son propre poids et celui de ma ceinture. Me retrouvant alors en sous-vêtements. Je me penche pour enlever mes chaussettes et je relève le regard vers Sora qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Le châtain à laissé tomber l'expression impressionnée mais me fixe toujours, comme si ce que je faisait était mal. Je m'approche de lui et comme il ne se décide pas à se déshabiller, je le fais moi même, détachant doucement chaque bouton de sa chemise en le fixant dans les yeux avec un regard curieux face à ce que je vais découvrir.**

**Après lui avoir enlevé son jean et l'avoir laissé avec seulement un boxer je le prend dans mes bras. Puis je me déplace doucement en chatouillant dans le cou avec mon souffle. Alors qu'il ne s'en attend pas du tout, je le pousse et il chute dans l'eau. Dès qu'il ressort sa tête je saute à mon tour le voyant diriger sa main devant sont visage pour ne pas être arrosé. Je m'approche de lui et je le prend à nouveau dans mes bras. Même avec plein d'eau, ses cheveux restent pire que ceux d'un hérisson.**

**Il dépose des baisers sur ma joue, puis mon cou et mon épaule. Je le sens monter ses mains le long de mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge et je rougis automatiquement. C'est à mon tour d'être figée sur place. Il fait tomber la bretelle qui est sur l'épaule qu'il embrassait, mais à ce moment là nous sommes interrompus. Hayner haletant a claqué la porte de l'arrière et nous regarde avec une expression qui signifie que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Il dit alors en voyant notre situation** :

-Euhhhh…désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est urgent. Seifer est encore plus con que je ne le croyais! Il lui a fait du mal j'en suis sur!

-Qui?, **demandais- je en remontant ma bretelle le plus subtilement possible**.

-Suivez moi!, **dit Hayner.**

**Nous sortons de la piscine et nous séchons du mieux qu'on le peut avec nos vêtements. Ça à l'air vraiment urgent alors on s'en fout d'être dans cette accoutrement. Tant qu'on peut aider la personne d'on notre ami nous à parlé. Nous prenons direction vers le salon et regardons la jeune femme étendue sur le canapé. Automatiquement nous la reconnaissons et sommes impressionnées de voir l'état dans lequel elle est. Même avec la saleté, nous réussissons à distinguer une touche de violet au niveau de sa chevelure…**


	14. Une bonne marche qui mène a une terrible

Note de l'auteure : Coucou! J'ai pas grand chose a dire sauf merci pour vos reviews que ce soit pour le chapitre précédent ou n'importe lequel…Je vois que beaucoup de gens on étés déçus par l'interruption des « activités » de Sora et Kairi, mais j'ai mes raisons. Je n'ai jamais écrit de scène du genre '. Alors faut pas m'en vouloir. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, pour voir si je suis pas pire bonne la dedans ( Lol la phrase avec 40 mots pour rien XD) j'essayerais plus tard…mais j'ai quand même que treize ans alors..xD…Voici la suite et bonne lecture à tous!

_**Une bonne marche qui mène à une terrible découverte**_

**Salut c'est Hayner. Pas de blague ce coup là, c'est vraiment pas joyeux ce chapitre. Vous voulez une preuve que je suis sérieux? Vous croyez vraiment que je serais aller déranger Sora et Kairi si c'était pas sérieux? Maintenant vous devez me croire. Donc je disait que ce chapitre risque d'être très sombre. Je vous le jure!**

**Donc…alors que les autres étaient à l'enterrement ou s'amusaient à la plage moi j'ai décidé d'aller marcher car avec ma rupture j'avais pas vraiment le goût de patauger dans la joie de mes amis. Je suis parti dans une direction indéterminée. Tant que je ne les endurait pas tout irait bien pour moi. J'ai marché plusieurs heures. Je me suis payé une glace à l'eau de mer pour le dîner, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Ce qui en même temps m'a rappelé des bons moments de quand nous étions encore au lycée.**

**Après avoir savouré ma glace j'ai continué ma route sans vraiment regarder autour de moi. Je réfléchissait, me demandant si j'aurais pu éviter ce qui m'était arrivé avec Olette. On dirait que j'ai de la misère à contrôler ma colère depuis notre rupture. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on se sépare, mais maintenant il est trop tard je le sens. Juste en regardant bien on voit qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et Riku. J'ai toujours su qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Olette de son côté avait eu un gros béguin pour lui quand il venait d'emménager dans la ville. Apparemment il s'était juste caché sous celui qu'elle avait pour moi plus récemment. **

**C'est à ce moment là que je suis interrompu dans mes pensées, par un sanglot. Un sanglot aigu et court qui reprit peu de temps après. Je tourne la tête, cherchant la source du bruit. Puis la je la vois. Assise dans une ruelle une jeune femme sanglote. Peut-être qu'elle a perdu quelque chose… Je m'approche d'elle et quand elle me voit elle part en courant. Je me mets à la suivre puis sûrement affaiblie par un manque de nutrition elle s'écroule au sol. Je m'approche pour la voir de plus près. Elle cache son visage avec sa main et dit d'une voix saccadée par les larmes :**

-Vas t'en Seifer! Je t'en prie!

**Seifer? Je ne suis pas Seifer. Loin de là. Puis je la reconnaît. Même avec la crasse qui la couvre je réussit à apercevoir sa chevelure violette, son chandail bleu marin et ses pantalons beiges clair. C'est Fuu, aussi connue sous le nom de Fujin. Elle est une des meilleures amies de Seifer. Pourquoi elle le fuit? Pourquoi elle en a peur? Je lui tend ma main et je dis :**

-Ça va…je ne suis pas Seifer.

**Elle lève le regard et a à peine le temps de dire mon nom qu'elle ferme les yeux par faiblesse. Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Je me mets à genou à ses cotés et je vérifie si elle a encore un battement de cœur en posant ma main sur le haut de sa poitrine, faisant bien attention d'éviter de la toucher mal sainement. Elle en a un, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est juste évanouie. Je n'ose pas faire quoi que ce soit tout de suite. J'attend là un moment à la fixer pour voir si elle se réveille.**

**Après une quinzaine de minutes, toujours rien. Fuu n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit si faible et qu'elle est peur de son ami. Même si ça n'est pas mon amie à moi cela m'inquiète et je compte bien découvrir c'est quoi le problème. Je la prend dans mes bras et je commence à faire la route vers chez nous. J'arrête parfois à des bancs ou je la dépose et je me repose un peu en m'asseyant. Puis je fini par arriver à la maison.**

**Il fait nuit. J'ai fait tellement de pauses qu'il est minuit passé. J'assis Fuu dans les marches du mieux que je le peux et je déverrouille la porte. Je n'entend rien sur le coup, mais je fini par entendre un bruit d'éclaboussement. Je retourne à l'extérieur en laissant la porte ouverte et je reprend Fujin le temps de la déposer sur le divan puis je cours à la cours arrière ou je vois Sora et Kairi dans la piscine en sous-vêtements. Je suis surpris de voir ça et j'ai un peu de misère à y croire. En même temps ça me donne le temps de reprendre mon souffle.**

-Euhhhh…désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est urgent. Seifer est encore plus con que je ne le croyais! Il lui a fait du mal j'en suis sur!, **dis-je à moitié essoufflé.**

-Qui?, **demanda Kairi.**

-Suivez moi!, **jetais-je comme réponse.**

**Je retourne tout de suite à l'intérieur sans les attendre. Je retourne voir l'amie de mon pire ennemi couchée sur le divan de notre salon. Elle à l'air tellement innocente comme ça comparé à cet air agressif qu'elle avait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu défendre Seifer. Son visage avait l'air plus doux. On dirait qu'elle fait un rêve très doux et beau. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi belle, même si elle est couverte de saletés. Pourquoi elle est comme ça au fait? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle nous en parleras à son réveil. **

**Kairi la reconnais et dit avec un air complètement étonné :**

-Mais c'est, Fujin?

-C'est bien elle, **dit son petit copain.**

**La rousse monta en haut pour aller chercher un peignoir pour elle et Sora. Elle redescend suivie de tout les autres. Avec l'aide de Roxas elle emmène Fujin à la salle de bain. Elle dit qu'elle veut la laver avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Olette et Naminé les suivent également me laissant avec Riku, Sora et Pence. Je les regarde et je leur explique la réaction qu'elle a eu en me voyant. Les gars réfléchissent tous à ce qui pourrait bien causer se genre de réaction. Puis on entendit enfin la voix de Fujin…mais pas joyeuse apparemment.**

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES! Y'A UN GARS DANS LA SALLE EN PLUS!

**Puis on entend rien. Nous devinons qu'une des filles explique la situation à Fuu de façon à ne pas la brusquer. Maintenant qu'elle sait que Roxas est gay elle n'a plus de problème j'en suis sure. Les pas d'une personne se font entendre. Probablement une des filles qui va chercher des vêtements à prêter à la jeune femme. Puis ils finissent par tous descendre au salon. **

**À ma grande surprise Fuu s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. C'est pour me remercier je le sens. Elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil et me sourit. Puis elle prend la parole. Aucun de nous l'interrompt, nous restons parfaitement silencieux.**

**-**Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Autant les filles que pour Hayner. Vous vouliez seulement m'aider et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Si j'étais rendue dans cet état c'est à cause de Seifer. Nous étions rendus en couple depuis le bal de graduation et il a fini par m'en demander trop. Il voulait qu'on couche ensemble et je voulais pas, j'ai refusé. Il s'est mis à me frapper et m'a dit que si je ne l'écoutait pas il me ferais encore pire. J'ai quitté la haute cité pour venir ici, mais n'ayant pas d'argent je me suis retrouvée à la rue. À chaque fois que je croisait quelqu'un je croyais que c'était Seifer qui venait me faire payer. C'est pour ça que t'ai appelé Seifer. Désolée…


	15. Souvenir, je suis déprimée puis POUF!

Note de l'auteure : Saluuuuuuut! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de me décider a poster ce chapitre, mais je reviens de ma semaine de congé et j'ai plein de devoirs ( comme actuellement, je devrais être en train d'en faire un d'anglais XD) Ce matin une idée m'est venue et je n'ai pas pu résister à commencer à l'écrire. Donc…merci pour vos reviews j'adore, et surtout…BONNE LECTURE!

_**Petit retour en arrière…je suis déprimée puis…POUF! **_

**Salut c'est Nam. Fuu va beaucoup mieux, elle a dormi dans le salon et pour s'excuser de prendre de la place ici elle aide Kairi et Olette avec le ménage et la cuisine. Comme moi je travaille je ne les aides pas, même si cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Alors que la brunette passe notre chambre au plumeau, je lis un bouquin. Elle a l'air un peu bizarre ce matin. Normalement elle discuterait avec moi ou écouterais de la musique en faisant les tâches ménagère, mais aujourd'hui elle est silencieuse. En plus, ça fait trois fois qu'elle fait chuter un cadre qui contient une photo de notre gang. Heureusement celle-ci est accrochée au dessus de son lit et chute dans ses draps parfaitement placés sur l'endroit ou ce soir elle s'endormira.**

**Ça me rappelle notre adolescence. Elle voulait toujours que tout sois parfait. Comme une fois…**

**-Flash-Back-**

_**Moi, Olette, Kairi, Sora, Pence, Roxas et Hayner sortions d'un cours d'histoire super ennuyant. Riku était un grade plus haut que nous, étant plus vieux que nous d'une année. Il est un peu plus bas dans les marches et nous sourit. Sora cours vers lui et se met a se plaindre a propos du prof encore une fois. On l'entend jusqu'ici. Kuku lui regarde un peu partout en se fichant de ce que son meilleur copain dit, il a l'habitude de l'entendre chialer. Il croise alors le regard d'Olette et elle lui sourit amicalement. Oubliant complètement qu'il est dans des escalier, Riku chute et fait tomber au moins trois personnes devant lui. Il avait le béguin pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, dès qu'il la voyait il faisait une gaffe. C'était assez marrant.**_

_**Notre « maman » des études fut troublée par cet événement et se rendit le plus vite possible en bas pour aider l'argenté. Le hérisson était tellement plongé dans sa convé qu'il était déjà disparu et parlait probablement seul a l'heure qu'il est. Nous passons droits car le plus vieux d'entre nous nous fait signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. **_

_**Rendu à l'autre cours, on ne les a toujours pas revu. On commence à se poser des questions quand quelqu'un cogne à la porte de la classe de maths. C'est Olette qui est en retard. Elle s'excuse mille fois face au professeur et va prendre sa place entre moi et Kairi juste devant Hayner qui lui est entre Pence et Roxas, Sora étant à l'avant de la classe car aussi non il discutait toujours. Puis la plus studieuse d'entre nous nous raconte ce qui est arrivé. En fait, elle a aidé Riku à ranger son cartable. Elle nous explique que c'était un vrai fouillis, qui contenait des feuilles qui n'étaient même pas de la matière auquel le cartable était destiné. Tout ça pour un cartable en bordel?**_

**-Fin du Flash-Back-**

**Lorsque je reprend mes esprits, Riku est rendu dans notre chambre et me parle. Malheureusement, j'ai pas entendu le début de la phrase. La bonne nouvelle c'est que c'est une phrase pas trop compliqué et juste en entendant la fin je réussit à deviner que « Te dire… » est en fait « J'ai (ou nous avons) quelque chose à te dire. » Je brasse un peu ma tête en signe du fait que j'étais dans la lune et je lance en riant mentalement alors que je repense à la chute de mon ami** :

-Ouiii???

**Il lève un sourcil, probablement intrigué par ce comportement et ma colocataire de chambre arrive, déposant sa main sur le dos du jeune homme. Étrange…Ma meilleure amie à l'air de chercher ses mots. Cela aussi m'étonne, car d'habitude elle réfléchit pas 5 minutes avant de dire un truc…en général c'est moi ou Riri qui fait ça…Mais bon…c'est la plus intelligente de nous trois, elle a bien droit a un peu d'idiotie de temps à autre.**

-Naminé…,**tien elle m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est rare, en général elle dit «Nam»,** Moi et Riku on est ensemble…

-Ensemble, **dis-je n'ayant pas fait le lien**, tu veux dire???

-On est un couple…, **ajouta calmement le plus vieux.**

**J'ai les yeux en mode « PRIS COMME ÇA O.O ». Comment elle a pu me faire ça. Ma meilleure copine depuis le lycée ma chipé mon béguin! C'est impossible! Je comprend ce que Karina a ressenti dans l'épisode de la semaine dernière quand Miriam, son amie d'enfance, s'est mis à sortir avec Greg, le gars qu'elle aimait depuis le collège! Myyyyyyyyy GOD! Comment? Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux et je quitte la pièce. Je quitte la maison même, je commence le trajet pour me rendre à mon travail. Quand je traverse le salon, ma « sœur » me demande ce que j'ai mais je ne réponds pas, je passe tout droit comme si je ne l'avait pas entendu.**

**Dans l'autobus des gens me regardent avec un air intrigué. C'est un peu normal, je suis en pyjama dans un autobus à quinze heure. Je pleure et je suis pas coiffée. Rendue à mon arrêt je descend en essuyant mes larmes avec la manche de mon haut de pyjama. J'entre dans le bar qui n'a pas vraiment de clients à cette heure là et je me rend dans la salle des employés féminins. Je l'avais pas spécifié mais moi et les garçons qui travaillent ici on a une salle d'employé chacun car c'est aussi nos vestiaires. En enfilant mon uniforme je sent encore des larmes qui coulent. Après mettre changé, je m'assois à la petite table et je reste silencieuse à fixer le miroir devant moi. Même avec mon uniforme j'ai pas l'air merveilleuse.**

**Alors que je me morfond devant ce portrait déplaisant de moi, j'entends un air de guitare qui vient de la pièce d'a côté. Le vestiaire des hommes. Je me lève et se dirige devant la porte de la dite pièce pour mieux entendre le chant de l'instrument de mon collègue de travail. C'est un air assez rapide, mais qui émane la douceur en même temps. Un air rassurant. La tête appuyée sur la porte, je me laisse emporter par la mélodie. Je suis déçue au moment ou elle se fini. J'entend les pas du l'homme derrière la porte et je veux partir pour ne pas être découverte, mais j'en suis incapable. Il ouvre la porte et par sa coupe de cheveux je le reconnais tout de suite, c'est Demyx.**

-Nam? Pourquoi es-tu là? Il n'est que 16 heure, tu commence ton quart à 18 heure, je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, **s'exclame le guitariste en me voyant.**

-…

-Regarde dans quel état tu es? T'es t'il arrivé quelque chose?

**Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et je sens encore une larme chuter. Il a l'air inquiet et comprend que je vais vraiment mal. Avec un air troublé il me demande si il peut faire quelque chose. Je fait non avec ma tête, ne voulant pas exposer ma voix griffée par la douleur des larmes. Il me questionne encore, mais cette fois pour savoir ce que j'ai. Comme je reste silencieuse il abandonne la vague de question et avec un sourire explique** :

-Bon…si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton choix, mais mes bras peuvent bien te consoler s'il le faut. Le boss ne voudrait pas te voir aussi...morte…

**Après se commentaire je ne peux plus me retenir plus longtemps. Je saute dans ses bras, tel une gamine, et j'explose. Les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage alors que l'ancienne Mélopée nocturne glisse sa main le long de mon dos, tentant de me consoler. En essayant de ne pas trop gémir de tristesse entre mes phrases, je lui explique la situation et plus j'avance dans mon histoire, plus il ralentit ses mouvements. À la fin de mon récit, le musicien pose son menton sur mon épaule en commençant à peigner mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Ce geste me touche énormément. Surtout venant de la part d'un ancien membre de l'organisation, même si celui-ci avait toujours été, de loin, l'un des plus sympathiques.**

**Mon quart commence un peu plus tard et je me sens déjà mieux. Tout au long de la soirée, Demyx tente de me rendre heureuse en me faisant rire alors qu'il chante une valse qu'il m'invite a danser en sa compagnie. Les actes du jeune barman me font complètement oublié le ténébreux ex-porteur de la Keyblade. À un moment de chantonne même avec lui, oubliant les clients et ma gène…**


	16. À la plage! Tous ensembles

Note de l'auteure : Désolée j'ai pris du temps pour lui…mais je suis encore écroulée sous les examens et je tente d'aller marcher une demi-heure tout les soirs…alors j'avais pas le temps avec les études et tout… Mais quand j'avais un temps libre je prenais mes feuille et j'écrivais un petit bout de chapitre. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait plus ou moins longs…ça reste à voir…bref…bonne lecture et une petite review ne fait pas de mal.

_**A la plage mais tous ensemble et dans la JOIE!**_

**Bonjour c'est Pence. Naminé s'est vite remise de la nouvelle du fait qu'Olette et Riku sont maintenant un couple. Cette nuit, la blondinette est revenue du travail avec trois DVD des épisodes de la première saison de sa série favorite et une dizaine de litres de glace à l'eau de mer. Elle a tout englouti la glace et regardé les épisodes ( Ou du moins une bonne partie ) avec Kairi qui était là pour la supporter moralement. Après quoi elle est allé se coucher et a dormi toute la matinée en passant un salut à Oly qui signifiait qu'elle la pardonnais.**

**Vers quatorze heure j'ai appelé Selphie pour savoir si elle pouvait venir avec nous profiter des derniers jours assez chauds pour se baigner dans la mer. Nous sommes en début de Novembre et le climat change à une vitesse folle. Si nous ne profitons pas de la plage, nous serons allé seulement une fois dans toute l'année O.O. Avec tout ce qui nous arrivais nous avons même oublié l'Halloween. J'aurais quand même honte d vivre si près de la plage et y être allé qu'une fois. Roxas lui à contacté Axel et Naminé a téléphoné Demyx pour l'inviter, sachant qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et qu'il adorait la nage c'était une façon parfaite pour le remercier de son soutien.**

**Rendus à la plage, on s'installe chacun de son côté. La rouquine de la bande place sa chaise et après s'être fait recouvrir le dos avec de l'écran solaire par Sora et avoir recouvert le reste le reste de son corps elle bronze. Nam et Demy ont commencé à s'arroser en donnant des coups avec leurs mains dans l'eau. L'argenté et sa brunette discutent dans leur coin en laissant les dernières traces de vagues toucher leur pieds nus. Axel et Roxy mangent un même glace qu'ils se passent tout en étant assis aux sols sur leur serviettes de plages. Selphie me raconte ses derniers cours de gym en sautant à la corde ( et en m'obligeant à faire de même car j'ai pris du poids . ) Ohhh…et Sora bah il regarde le ciel en parlant avec sa chérie qui prend un peu de couleur au niveau de la peau. **

**Étrangement, Fuujin et Hayner restent chacun seuls de leur coté. Mon ami à l'air de réfléchir et fixe Fuu qui elle est contrairement à nous tous, vêtue vêtements de tout les jours qui comme vous l'avez probablement deviné ne lui appartiennent pas. Aujourd'hui elle a pioché ni dans les vêtements d'Olette, ni dans ceux de Kairi, ni dans ceux de Naminé…elle a pris un pull qui appartenait à Roxas et également un pantalon qui par chance tien sur son corps si fin…elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir son poids santé sans vouloir être méchant…c'est sûrement du à sa fugue. Bien sûr, les filles ont pris le soin d'aller lui acheter des sous-vêtements alors elle est pas nue sous les affaires du simili de Soso. Elle a aussi un maillot de bain mais je sais pas si elle le porte en dessous ou si elle est en sous-vêtements…et je veux pas le savoir .. **

**Nener se décide à aller la voir et discute avec la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Au début elle a l'air choquée quand il la rejoins, mais plus il avance dans ses paroles plus elle a l'air attendrie. Je ne peux pas les entendre avec la musique et toutes les personnes qui jouent en criant ou qui parlent entre elles , mais ça me rassure quand même de voir notre ancienne ennemie sourire timidement à Hayner.**

-Pence tu m'écoutes, **demanda ma dulcinée en arrêtant de sauter**.

**Oups? J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle me parlait. Qu'est ce que je dois dire pour pas avoir l'air idiot. Je regarde si les autres gars auraient pas une idée mais ils sont tous à leur affaires. Je me retourne vers Phiphie et lui dit :**

-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées…je te promets je vais tout écouter si tu veux vraiment en parler**.**

**-**Nan ça va je te pardonnes bouboule… allez saute pour ta liberté!

**« On pourrait pas prendre une pause » je pense alors, mais je ne veux pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Même si cela ne paraît pas vu comme ça, je suis sur que mon amour se fait une petite colère à l'intérieur. Si il y a bien une chose qui la fâche, c'est qu'on ne l'écoute pas ou qu'on l'ignore complètement. Elle a l'air bien douce mais croyez moi…au fond c'est une vrai tigresse! ( Oups double sens . )**

**Plus tard, nous décidons de faire une partie de Beach Volley Ball qui s'avère plus serrée que prévue car certains des membres de l'équipe des garçons se laissent distraire par les filles…et leur poitrines '. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça qu'elle gagnent même si c'est involontaire, car voyez vous…Demyx s'est laissé distraire et est entré accidentellement en collision avec Axel. C'était deux de nos meilleurs joueurs étant donné qu'ils sont grands…mais ils ont abandonné la partie à cause de leur douleur.**

**Comme prix à notre perte, nous devons aller chercher a manger dans le petit resto le plus près de la plage pour tout le monde et nous payons de nos poches. Pour éviter d'oublier ce qu'elles ont demandé on commande pour elles et ont fait un deuxième voyage pour nos propres repas.**

**Lorsque nous avons fini de manger, la nuit est déjà tombée et le froid commence à nous envahir. Bonne nouvelle : Les filles ont pensé à emmener des couvertures. Mauvaise nouvelle : Elle veulent pas les partager. Même si nous sommes tous autour d'un feu, permettez moi de vous dire qu'on se les gèle. Depuis quand elle sont méchantes comme ça? Seulement Riku a réussit à avoir un peu de couverture en faisant les yeux irrésistibles à Oly qui n'a pas pu résister. Sora a tenté le même truc mais Kairi lui a flanqué un coup de poing dans le ventre en disant : « Tu peux toujours rêver » et elle à continuer de grelotter. Oui notre rouquine est frileuse. Ça vous surprend?? Mais bon…elle est aussi un peu stupide car là chaleur humaine est la meilleure chaleur et en laissant une place à Sora elle aurait eu plus chaud…**

**La journée achève. Nous commençons à tout ranger et jeter nos débris dans les poubelles. Demyx sortit sa guitare et Naminé a reconnu l'air et elle la chante. Apparemment c'est la chanson thème de l'étalon noir. Après un moment on se rend compte que les paroles sont assez simples. Du coup, les plus courageux d'entre nous rejoignent le chant de Naminé et rigolent alors que Selphie s'endort doucement là tête sur mon épaule. Elle est habituée de dormir ou il y'a du bruit car les voisins de chambre en font beaucoup à l'endroit elle dort. La blondinette a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse qu'hier et je suis heureux de le voir. Moi je crois que je n'aurais pas su passer sur quelque chose comme ça aussi facilement.**

**-**J'en ai marre de chanter là…on pourrait pas faire autre chose, **demanda la serveuse de l'Étalon.**

-Oui mais quoi?,** demanda Fuu qui pour la première fois de la journée adressait la parole à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hayner.**

-JE SAIS! On va faire comme les persos de ma série dans l'épisode de la semaine dernière.

-…

-On va…seraconterdeshistoiresd'horreur!!


	17. L'HoREuUeUuEuR!

**Note de l'auteure:** Je suis vraiment désolée ça m'a pris une éternité! Le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps mais j'étais trop paresseuse pour le transcrire. Je l'avoue XD! Je n'ai pas de bonne excuse! Alors remerciez Vanessa ( mon amie qui me lit ) de m'avoir obligé à écrire ce soir ,. Le prochain chapitre est entièrement PencexSelphie w

**Salut c'est Soso! Alors, Comme vous l'aviez probablement deviné, ce chapitre est ENTIÈREMENT à propos des histoires qu'on s'est raconté . Aurez-vous peur? Allez-vous vous dire : Pffff…même pas peur u.u. Ou alors : O.O j'ai pissé dans mes culottes. Bah arrêtez de vous le demander et lisez la suite -.-. **

-J'veux commencer! Je peux? Je peux? Je peux?, **dis-je**.

-Je sais pas mais moi je vais rentrer pour donner un lieu plus confortable à la belle aux bois dormants, **répondit Pence en pointant du visage Selphie qui s' était un peu plus tôt endormi la tête sur l'épaule de notre photographe.**

**Notre ami se lève en prenant soin de ne pas faire chuter son amoureuse, qu'Axel tien le temps que Bouboulle ramasse ses affaires et celles de sa Phiphie adorée. Après quoi il prend notre à endormie dans ses bras et commence à nous quitter. On le regarde tous un moment et puis Naminé énervée commence à bouder dans son coin.**

-On les commence ces histoires?!, **demanda-t-elle sur un ton très apprécié. Allez Sora! Tu voulais commencer, vas-y!**

-Ok alors…, **commençais-je**, c'est l'histoire d'un garçon à qui on racontait plusieurs trucs mais qui ne les croyait jamais. Un jour un de ses copains viens le voir et lui dit que selon les rumeurs, un resto tout près de chez lui ferait de la nourriture à base de chair humaine. Pas du tout effrayé, ni même dégouté, le gars s'y rend et achète une boite d'une trentaine de raviolis. Alors qu'il se rend chez lui, le jeune homme sens une étrange présence. Il se retourne mais il y a personne. Par précaution, il regarda dans la boite…un des raviolis manquait! Bien qu'il trouve ça un peu étrange, il hausse les épaules et continu son chemin.

**Personnellement je vous l'avoue…ce n'est pas du tout effrayant cette histoire. Mais il fallait trop que je vois la réaction qu'ils auraient quand je dirais « bouffe faite de chaire humaine ». Juste pour vous dire…même Axel et Riku on grimacés à ces mots. Et Demyx à pali XD. Pour ce qui est des filles bah…Kairi et Naminé sont carrément collés l'une à l'autre et elles tremblent autant qu'une victime de la maladie du parkinson.**

-Quelques minutes plus tard…il entend un bruit. Se disant qu'il avait peut-être juste halluciné ou mal vu car il était dans le noir la première fois, il va sous un réverbères et vérifie de nouveau. Il en manquant un de plus! Vraiment effrayé il court jusqu'à chez lui et ouvre encore la boite. Il en manque trois de plus! Il entend alors encore le bruit étrange et vérifie encore. PLUS DE RAVIOLIS! Puis là alors qu'il est en pleine panique…

**Sérieusement! Les « jumelles » sont probablement encore plus effrayées car elles doivent s'être imaginé qu'un meurtrier le suit pour le tuer et en faire de la bouffe. J'ai beaucoup de misère à me retenir d'éclater de rire et à garder mon sérieux.**

-Il se rend compte qu'en fait les raviolis se ont collés au couvercle de la boite et qu'il y avait un bouchon de bouteille de bière pris dans le bas de son pantalon, **fini-je avec un très grand sourire…satisfait de mon imbécilité xD.**

**Là j'en peux plus! J'EXPLOSE d'un rire complètement débile alors que ma colombe s'est déjà levée pour me faire regretter d'avoir sorti une connerie. Je ne suis pas le seul à rire par contre, tous les autres garçons sont morts de rire. Même que Roxas est couché dans le sable et rit aux larmes. Les filles par contre sont complètement du coté de la rouquine…ce qui nous fait rire encore plus! Nos éclats durent longtemps…en fait ils durent jusqu'au moment ou Riri-Chan me tape derrière la tête, sans pour autant me blesser bien sur…Naminé elle s'est visiblement sentie idiote d'avoir eu peur de ça mais elle le prend avec le sourire.**

-Bon on les continut ces histoires, **demanda Fuujin avec le ton qu'elle avait à l'époque de Seifer (et qu'apparemment elle a conservé).**

-Bien sur, **dit l'argenté toujours souriant face à mon humour, **etn'est pas trop peur Soso.

-Pfff**…, fut ma seule réponse alors que je roulais les yeux.**

-Donc**, commence mon meilleur ami**,_ il y'a de cela pas longtemps une fille cherchait le parfait cadeau de la fête des mères pour sa maman. Alors qu'elle était découragée de ne rien avoir trouvé et s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle, son amie, qui était la lui pointa une boutique aux murs de pierre bondé de mousse et de toiles d'araignées. Les lieux n'étaient pas rassurants mais elle s'y dirige quand même dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour sa mère. Étrangement, l'intérieur de la boutique avait l'air plutôt normal. Même assez soigné… peut-être que l'édifice est juste vieux et qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps ou les moyens d'entretenir l'extérieur. Des bijoux étaient accrochés un peu partout sur les murs, les nombreuses étagères et même quelques uns au plafond. Les deux jeunes filles se séparent dans le but de fouiller les rayons le plus vite possible. En marchant, notre personnage principal commence à voir des trucs étranges…à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux elle voit des personnes différentes, adultes et enfants, riant et pleurant. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient là justes à côté d'elle. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle regarde un des articles les personnages de la « vision » changent? Effrayée par cet étrange fait, elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie en appelant son amie…aucune réponse. Elle se dirige vers l'endroit ou elle a vu son amie la dernière fois depuis qu'elles se sont séparées dans les rayons en courant, ses bracelets s'entrechoquent et émettent de petits cliquetis quand les billes de bois se cognent l'une à l'autre. Un pendentif capture ses yeux alors qu'elle cherche sa copine. Elle le saisit et l'enfile, pas de temps à perdre, elle payerai en sortant et se grouillerais de partir de là. Mais la situation est bien différente de celle qu'elle imagine. Alors qu'elle tourne le coin d'un des rayons elle aperçoit son amie couchée au sol, la gorge tranchée. Son sac à main a disparu ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles et son ruban à cheveux. Ses yeux s'agrandissent…la seule chose qu'elle note avant de ne se retourner c'est que son amie à l'air de regarder la porte au fond du magasin. Elle compte bien quitter les lieux le plus possible pour ne pas vivre ça. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de sortir des rayons, on lui bloque la vue…plus précisément une main se fout devant ses yeux. Elle sent également la deuxième main de l'inconnu se poser sur sa bouche pour pas qu'on l'entende crier. La silhouette mystérieuse tire la jeune fille par derière, l'obligeant par la même occasion à se diriger dans le fond de la pièce et de marcher sur le corps mort de son amie. Des larmes coulent sur son visage mais toujours impossible de faire quoi que se soir. Brusquement, l'homme ou la femme qui la contrôlait depuis _

_un moment la fit se retourner et tira sur la breloque à son coup pour rapprocher sa bouche de l'oreille de notre « héroïne » prenant le soin de toujours cacher les yeux de la fille. L'étranger prend la parole._

_« Tu sais le prix de cet œuvre? », par sa voix il est clair que c'est un homme._

_L'adolescente ne répondit pas._

_« Sept ans… »_

_Sept ans? , pense-t-elle._

_« C'est l'âge qu'avait son premier propriétaire…ici on ne fait pas les bijoux à la main…on se les procure sur nos clients…ce n'est pas vraiment une boutique…c'est plus…une collection…D'un côté les bijoux…de l'autre les cadavres! »_

_Le criminel ouvre la porte de l'arrière boutique et la retient avec son pied…enlevant enfin sa main de sur les yeux de sa future victime. Tout de suite, celle-ci aperçois le contenu de la pièce. Des corps…pendus, tranchés ou tout simplement jetés au sol...se sont les personnes qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt, elle les reconnait. Elle tente de s'échapper mais l'homme la retient avec le pendentif. Elle le porte toujours…elle ne le veux plus. Par pur reflexe ses mains se posent sur la fine tige de tissus qu'est ce collier à son coup. Elle tire tentant de résister mais ça ne sert à rien. Elle retire ses doigts, le tissu lui fait trop mal. Puis maintenant c'est à son cou de subir cela alors que le tueur lui dit doucement à l'oreille. Elle garde les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas revoir ces horreurs._

_« Tu as de biens jolis bracelets…des nouveaux pour ma collection?»_

_Puis la dernière chose qu'elle entend c'est l'entrée de la boutique qui accueille de nouveaux clients puis la voit d'un gamin._

_« Regarde maman! Il est beau celui-là…je peux te l'acheter pour la fête des mères? »…_voilà fini '.

**O.O Bah dis donc…il était cruel ce bijoutier. Je n'ai pas de réaction…mais je remarque tout de même l'air de regretter ses mots. Riku ricane un peu un nous voyant aussi…bloqués? Bouchés? Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit? .…La première à parler c'est mon amoureuse…et je crois qu'elle exprime assez bien l'opinion de tout le monde.**

-Rahhhhh!! Mais t'es dégueux!

-Messieurs, mesdames désolé de vous interrompre…mais la plage ferme…vous devez partir.

**Je sursaute en entendant cette voix inattendue. C'est un des sauveteurs qu'on a probablement vu travailler tout à l'heure. On ramasse tous nos choses et on commence à partir. Tous sauf Hayner qui va parler un peu au sauveteur. L'assassin des œufs nous court après et saisi le bras de Fuu, la tirant avec lui vers la plage. De loin je ne peut pas vraiment voir tout…mais je crois qu'il l'emmène se baigner. Il a probablement demandé un peu de temps au surveillant. C'est vrai que notre amie aux cheveux violets n'a pas fait une baignade de toute la journée. C'est peut-être de ça que Nener lui avait parlé pour qu'elle sourit autant quand il était allé le voir. Je bronzais mais je suivais les évènements aussi. Mais bon…maintenant moi je dis DODO TIME !**


End file.
